


Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Sex, Blackouts, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Co-workers, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Fights, Fingerfucking, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grinding, Guns, Hate to Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Murder, Murder Mystery, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Poisoning, Repressed Memories, Riding, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sentient Blood Play (Vamp!), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Ever since the tragic death of his parents, it had been Baekhyun's dream to prevent things like that from happening again.Finishing his training as a vampire detective, this goal was now closer than ever.However, he did not expect to be the new partner of one of the coldest and most talented detectives in town, Park Chanyeol.And on top of that, his first case turns out to be not only complicated as hell, but also, weirdly enough, quite familiar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 62
Kudos: 220
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> \- Self Prompt -
> 
> Hello and welcome to Detective Byun and his first Case.  
> Those are the general informations you will need to completely dive into the story! :  
> \- Vampire are either a pureblood or a mixed blood. They have red eyes, which glow when they drink blood  
> \- Their bites are both poisonous for humans and other Vampires. However, humans survive those, Vampires don't  
> \- Purebloods and old Vampires are able to use different powers to their advantages. Such as telepathy etc.  
> \- In this story Vampires age slower than humans but they are not immortal  
> \- Sunlight does not hurt them  
> \- they stop aging, appearance wise, at one point, which also defines their human age on paper  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> I seriously hope you will enjoy this story! It may be different from what most people usually like, especially when it comes to vampires and their habits etc, but I hope some of you are willing to give this one a chance.  
> I also want to thank my beta for being by my side and helping me rewrite and edit my mistakes. Without you, this would still be a mess.
> 
> Thank you and have fun reading my story !!

**Part I**

**The Introduction**

_Autumn_

The harsh coldness spreading through the air was crisp. It made the colored leaves crunch under people's feet. Left the trees to whisper between each other and the clouds to hide the last sparks of the sun. 

It was hazy, almost foggy outside, and it was obvious that people were scared of a sudden downpour. 

Half of them were walking around with an umbrella while the other half stuck to going by car instead of walking. 

Today was one of those days where you didn't really know if it was already afternoon or still morning. 

It was a slightly irritating feeling but nothing out of the ordinary. 

Autumn was the one season that left him to feel melancholic. 

His whole life was some sort of blur, but around that time of year, he always ended up harboring a feeling he thought he had long forgotten. 

Stepping out of the cab once it abruptly stopped in front of the huge building, he turned around and leaned closer to the window to be able to hand the driver the money. 

A generous tip because he was a good man. 

Hearing his dark brown shoes clacking against the pavement, he briefly stared down at them to make sure his dress pants were still without a crease, before pulling his tie higher and starting to walk towards the huge building. 

His hands were in his pockets, his black hair carefully gelled backwards to show off his forehead. 

The black suit he was wearing had been expensive, but he had been told to make a good impression on his first day, and this would hopefully seal the deal. 

Not many people were walking the streets this early, and it made the air around him calm and quiet. 

Some guys were standing outside the big entrance, smoking their cigarettes, and laughing about some pictures on their phones while holding some cheap cups of coffee. 

The smell of both combined made his nose scrunch uncomfortably, but the moment he finally stepped inside the big entrance hall, it faded. 

The lights were quite warm, and it actually looked much better than from the outside, but he still was left confused for a few seconds. 

He knew he had an appointment with his new boss, but there was no way he would be able to find the room by himself. 

Sighing once he realized that, he walked over to the counter where a young woman sat. 

Long black hair tied up in a bun, glasses which sat on her petite nose and big brown eyes that immediately met his when he stepped closer. 

" Good Morning, Sir. What can I do for you?" 

" I have an appointment with Mr. Kim. The 9 o'clock one," he explained while reaching into his back pocket to show her his business card. 

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Vampire Criminal Investigator_

Watching her type something into her computer, he gently started to tap his fingers against the cold surface of the counter. 

The sound itself was calming but also annoying to the point where he stopped when she spoke up again. 

" Room 504. It's the hallway behind you. First door on the left" 

-

The dark red carpet he was walking on muted the sound of his shoes, and it was oddly satisfying to not hear it for once.

Stopping in front of the room he had been told about, he gently knocked his slender fingers against the wood, sound echoing around him. 

For a few seconds, it was completely quiet, until he heard a low voice asking him to come inside. 

The cold metal of the door handle left him with a soft shiver, but once he entered and faced the man sitting in the huge armchair, he stopped. 

Short black hair and glasses, wearing a suit that probably covered Baekhyun's monthly paycheck. Cheshire eyes that quickly found his and a soft smile that made him relax. 

" Byun Baekhyun. Am I right?" 

" Yes, Sir," he answered with a slight bow before sitting down after the older asked him to. 

The room itself was kind of spacious actually with two bookshelves on each side. 

It intrigued him to go and look through the different covers, but he didn't. 

Instead of that, he watched his new supervisor flip through his application folder, focusing on the way his fingers briefly stopped over the word _vampire._

" You just finished your training, Mr. Byun. A few weeks ago to be exact. Has this always been your dream profession?" 

Locking eyes with the other, Baekhyun briefly tried to read his expression, but it was difficult so he quickly gave up on that. 

" Yes, Sir. Always. My parents died in a car accident when I was seven. The case was never investigated. It made me want to do something to prevent such things from happening again," he explained calmly, his hands laying in his lap. 

" You're a mixed blood, aren't you? Both human and vampire combined." 

Nodding his head at his question, he subconsciously touched his arm, feeling some sort of scratch underneath the material of his suit. 

It disappeared as fast as it had appeared, but it still stung for a few more seconds. 

" Do you drink human blood? Are you registered in the blood bank?" 

" No, Sir. Due to me being a mixed blood, my chances of being able to seduce humans are relatively low. I feed from animals. I'm sure it says so in my folder as well." 

Meeting his eyes, he knew those questions were important to ask, but it still was uncomfortable. 

Vampires had not the highest social rank in society, and it was a wonder that Baekhyun had been able to achieve what he did. 

" It does. I just wanted to hear it from you actually. Very well. I'm sure you were already informed that you will be the first vampire investigator at this place, am I right?" 

Briefly nodding his head once more, he knew it would be hard to establish a name for himself especially within those strict dynamics of rules. 

He had made his mind up, though, years ago, and there was no way anything would be able to stop him from achieving what he dreamed of for years. 

" You will work together with one of our main detectives, and I'm sure you already heard of him. He will show you around and teach you everything you need to know. That guy can be quite cold sometimes, but don't worry, he's nice." 

Hearing those words, he actually started to be kind of curious about whoever would enter the room in a few minutes, because he had heard about the detectives of this place. 

They were good, talented and well known. 

It actually made him sort of nervous, because he knew he was a beginner, but he would make sure to show just what he was capable of. 

" You can come in now." 

Slightly turning around at the clicking of the door, the first thing he saw were black shoes. 

Grey dress pants and a garter belt with a gun. A white shirt tucked into them with a black tie falling over his chest. A slight stubble covered his chin, plump lips and dimples followed as well as huge brown eyes. Black messy hair fell over his forehead, covering his big ears. 

And the slight scar across his neck gave it away. 

This was not _one_ of the detectives but _the_ detective. 

Baekhyun had heard a lot of stories about him, had heard of his talents and success. 

Now sitting in front of him, he felt intimidated, and he seriously hoped that feeling would fade once they would get to know each other. 

" Mr. Park, this is Mr. Byun. Mr. Byun, this is Mr. Park. I hope you two will get along". 

-

It was quiet. 

The office itself and the man in front of him. 

Chanyeol brought him here after their introduction but didn't speak once. Baekhyun was used to people ignoring him, but something about the taller made him feel uncomfortable. 

Maybe it was the fact that he had glared at him before leading him to where they were now, and instead of shaking his hand also. 

Baekhyun was left with his own hand awkwardly hanging in the air, focusing on the broad back that had left the room. 

Now standing in the middle of their own office, he saw a table that was empty. 

Only a few things like a computer, paper and pencils were laying on the flat surface. The rest would be his personal touch. 

Moving his hands behind his back to nervously fumble with his fingers, he walked closer to the other table to stand in front of it, and there was no way that Chanyeol wouldn't notice that he was nervous. 

During his training, he had heard a lot about the other guy. 

Talented from a young age, he had undergone training as well and finished with the best certification ever given to someone. 

25 years young, single and feared. 

There was no case he didn't solve, and Baekhyun respected him immensely. 

They were only two years apart, but he still felt like a kid in comparison. 

Especially with this suffocating air around them and with no way to escape from it. 

Letting his eyes follow Chanyeol and watch him sit down, he didn't know if he should do the same, and instead remained frozen on the floor until he heard the taller clear his throat. 

" So you just finished your training, right?" 

" Yes, Sir. I completed it a few weeks ago," Baekhyun answered, but this time he felt so unsure and weird. 

The taller definitely knew what he was doing, and it made him feel the tiniest bit inferior. 

" Hm. I was chosen to keep you close and show you everything. We will investigate cases together until the supervisor deems you to be ready for solo work, so don't mess up, okay? It's on my reputation." 

Feeling his eyebrows twitch at that comment, he had no right and definitely wasn't in the position to speak back, but it still hurt. 

Sure, he was a beginner when it came to cases, but he still had the proper education and talent. 

" I won't disappoint you, Sir. I will make sure of that."

" You're a vampire, right?" 

Swallowing the nervousness down that creeped up his throat, he nodded his head. 

From the start, he knew this would be a topic when it came to his career, but it still hurt his pride. 

" Yes, Sir, I am. A mixed blood, though. Half human, half vampire."

" That doesn't matter. You still drink blood. Anyway, you have to know that you're the first one in this department. Most people probably won't be that open minded about this so beware." 

Feeling some sort of anger bubble up, he sincerely tried to suppress it, because it was not the right time or moment to start a fight. 

All throughout his childhood and training, there were people who feared him, who hated him and those who bullied him. 

He wasn't a real vampire in their eyes. 

Baekhyun knew all of this, but he fought his way through. Humans and vampires were the same after all, no matter what society would say, the government had announced that a few years ago. 

Which was the main reason he was so motivated. 

It was hard for vampires to be even accepted into such a position due to the amount of power they usually had, but this just showed that they didn't take Baekhyun seriously, most probably. 

In the end, maybe, that was the best idea. 

Still, the other’s words hurt, and he tried to mask it, but sometimes, he was quite transparent about his feelings. 

" I've been through a lot, Sir. This won't make me quit." 

Locking eyes with Chanyeol, he could sense that maybe he was also one of those that weren't open minded about vampires. 

That maybe he was also scared, but in the end, Baekhyun would not be able to know what exactly went through his head, and that made him just seriously hope that this job would end up changing a lot in his life. 

" Very well. Then I may introduce myself again. I'm Park Chanyeol, and I would appreciate it if you call me Mr. Park for the time being. Once we get to know each other better, I'm open about calling each other by our names." 

" I understand, Mr. Park," Baekhyun answered and honestly though, he felt more comfortable with this. 

He was used to this. 

" Good. Then let me explain the case we are currently investigating. You should take a seat because this will take some time." 

-

_May 5 2018_

_Korean Central News_

_" Today marks the day of some gruesome murder that happened in our small town. We don't have any further information on who was killed and who did it, but we can say that this will shake you to your bones. In case you have high blood pressure or are sensitive to specific topics, we advise you to turn off the TV for now. For those who are ready to sit through this, we will explain it in detail._

_About exactly two hours ago, some passerby found weirdly shaped bones scattered across the small path through the Baeksasil Valley. Those lead to some stone plate where he, sadly enough, found a dead body. A young woman wearing an antler, neck bitten and face so distorted that it is difficult to identify her. Further investigations will proceed from today onwards. For now, the valley stays closed for visitors and workers. We advise you to stay at home for the time being, and especially when it's getting dark outside. Hopefully we will be able to provide our dear viewers with more information soon. Till then stay safe."_

-

Listening to the old recording of the past case, Baekhyun made sure to seem focused while he actually was extremely intimidated by Chanyeol’s presence. He was famous and talented and he made sure to show that with every word that left his mouth.

Awkwardly sitting on the chair that had been provided, he continued to listen to the news reporter, only focusing back on the taller when it ended.

" But that was two years ago." 

" Exactly and it's happening again. A dead body was found a few hours ago, it didn't go through to the media just yet because we didn't have the time to search the area," Chanyeol explained, and it made Baekhyun reach for his small notebook to write everything down. 

He was new to this, but having everything written down somewhere was the first thing he had learned back in the days. 

Baekhyun was amazing when it came to memorizing facts and information, this would be no problem at all and maybe that way he could get onto Chanyeol's good side. 

“ You know, two years ago we weren’t able to investigate as far as we would have liked to. We found out about the rituals, which were held to clean souls and the things they had done. More or less asking for forgiveness. Are you able to follow me properly?” Chanyeol asked, honestly kind of mocking Baekhyun, but he knew how to hide it.

Instead of replying just as snappy, he simply nodded his head, able to remember the rough details of what had happened back then.

“ Good. So, the dead bodies that were found all wore an antler, and back then, we found out that it was because of their relationship to nature. Animals only live to survive. They don’t have a guilty conscience. They act like they do because they only know that one way. The antler was their kind of association to cleanse their mistakes. Also, animal bones. A lot of them for the exact same reason. Offering what died in a natural way to show they have a heart."

“ It sure does sound kind of crazy,” Baekhyun replied, his hands fumbling with one of his shirt buttons to hide his obvious nervousness.

“ It does, but you need to keep those things in mind. Know their meaning and be able to connect the dots.”

" I see. What kind of information do we have so far?" 

" It's the same ritual. A girl, bitten neck and she's wearing an antler. You actually arrived right on time. If you don't have anything else you need to take with you, I would say we should leave now." 

-

The car ride was terribly quiet, leaving Baekhyun to stare out of the opened window instead and listen to the leaves rustling due to the wind. 

Even though a few hours had passed, the sun was still heavily covered by dark grey clouds, barely letting any light through. 

Chanyeol was driving slowly and carefully, but he was concentrated on the road. And even if he wasn't, Baekhyun felt too scared to even start a new conversation. 

Hopefully that feeling would pass with time. 

Now that they were on the road towards the valley where the same gruesome murder had happened two years ago, he realized he never went there before. And to think he would go there for his work and not because he needed some fresh air ridiculed him. 

Hearing the quiet rock music coming from the small radio in the car, Baekhyun actually started to relax and not sit as stiff as he currently was, before eyeing the taller. 

His huge respect had crumbled a little after knowing what his character seemed to be like, but he could understand him to some extent. 

A lot of vampires were rotten creatures, not living by the law and especially detectives had to work with some brutal cases caused by them. 

Letting his eyes follow the amount of different trees, he stopped when the car did and focused on the yellow barrier tape all across a certain part of the forest. 

A lot of cops and coroner's with their gloves picking up different things from the ground were already bustling around in their coats, but Baekhyun only got out of the car when Chanyeol did so. 

The older guy's coat hung down till it met his knees, and the cigarette between his thick long fingers was glimmering with the ash falling to the ground. 

He looked focused, and it made Baekhyun reach for his notebook at once, before following his every step till they stood in front of the tape. 

The sound of cameras clicking and people chatting, left his blood to pump faster. The sudden rush of adrenaline made him feel alive. 

This was what he had been working for all his life, and now, he finally had it right in front of his eyes. 

" Byun. Follow me. We will take a look at the body first." 

Hearing the other’s voice, he watched Chanyeol climb over the tape and went to do the same before almost running head first into the broad back of the other. 

Peering around him, the first thing he saw was a white coat. A Coroner most probably. 

But they were talking and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he properly moved forward to bow. 

" This is my new partner. It's his first case. Mr. Byun, this is Mr. Do, our head coroner. You will see him a lot from now on." 

The first thing he noticed after meeting the other's eyes were his thick eyebrows and full lips. He was a little bit smaller than Baekhyun himself, but his tiny hint of a smile made him instantly relax and reach a hand out. 

" Nice to meet you, Mr. Do. I will be in your care from now on." 

" It's nice to meet you too, and don't worry, we will make sure everything goes well. How about I tell you everything that we know up to this point?" he asked and Baekhyun immediately shot his eyes up to look at Chanyeol. 

The taller was inhaling the last bit of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and crushing it with the tip of his shoe. 

The noise of the small stones rubbing against each other was quite aggressive, and he was glad when it stopped. 

" Good idea. Lead the way."

-

From the start, it had been quite obvious that this would be a heavy case for them.

Baekhyun had followed what had happened two years ago. He knew every detail and hint they had found, but seeing it right in front of his face still felt different. 

The air was heavy with some scent that seemed to imitate death with flies buzzing all over the stone plate in front of them. 

A young woman was laying on her stomach right in the middle of it, and it left Baekhyun with a disgusting aftertaste in his mouth. Her head was hanging down the stone with the antler right on top of her greasy brown hair, but the one thing that was new were the cuts in her back. Small sticks were peeking out from her dead flesh, looking like wings, and it made Baekhyun throw up. 

He couldn't hold back the way it made him feel, and within seconds, he was kneeling on the small stones that were piercing into his skin. His hands against the tree in front of him and his throat forcing up everything he had eaten this morning. 

It was embarrassing, but the sudden touch on his shoulders calmed him down. 

" It's okay. Your first dead body, hm?" he heard Mr. Do say and weakly nod his head. 

The tissue that he handed him helped, and left him dabbing his mouth until he felt clean enough to walk back to where Chanyeol was touching the girl's neck. 

He was wearing gloves now, and the way he rubbed over a certain part of her skin, Baekhyun knew it must be the bite marks. 

Meeting his eyes once he stood beside him he felt like apologizing, but before he could even speak up, the taller did. 

" You should have told me that you're sensitive to stuff like this." 

" I'm not. I just didn't expect to see this," Baekhyun argued, feeling awfully put on display especially with all the people around them. 

" Well, it's our job, Byun. Just what exactly did you expect then?" he asked and it shut the smaller up immediately. 

Sure, he knew what he meant, and he knew he was right to some extent, but it just didn't sit well with him that the taller man seemed to make fun of him. 

" Anyway, go get some gloves. I want you to look at this."

Once he had gotten some gloves from the head coroner, he put them on, and that was the same moment he realized his hands were shaking. 

It was probably just the nervousness, but it still annoyed him to the point were he was trying to ignore it. 

Chanyeol was still kneeling and waited for him to join until Baekhyun leaned closer and was able to stare at the woman's neck. 

Two deep round holes right into her artery. The skin around the bite was a dark purple indicating that she was hurt like that while still being alive. Not afterwards. 

" Those are not fresh." 

" Good eyes, Byun. This either means he kept her hostage for several days and fed from her or did everything in one day. If it's the first, I hope we will find some hair or liquid on her body. Just anything." 

Scribbling those words down into his little book, he nodded his head along. 

Two years ago nothing was found. Not even skin under the dead body's nails. 

This would be a good start. 

Nevertheless, Chanyeol wasn't done just yet and instead carefully moved her brown hair to the side to reveal blue marks scattered across her nape. 

" Was she abused?" 

" Not sure. Those could be fight marks as well. Maybe he held her down, then killed her. We have to wait for the autopsy. Byun, come closer and look at her face and tell me what you see," Chanyeol said and it made the smaller walk closer until he could kneel down right in front of her. 

Gently touching her cheek, he moved her head to the side and almost had to throw up again because of the view. 

Her face was covered with several deep cuts, obviously, to hide her identity. 

It was smart, Baekhyun had to admit that. The murderer knew what he was doing, and he probably also knew the methods detectives were working with. 

By those means, they would have to hope for the fingerprint analysis and that thought made him reach for the girl's hand. 

Cold and untouched. She was so young and ripped away from her life. Sighing softly, he let his eyes wander over her fingertips only to gasp. 

" Mr. Park, you need to look at this," he exclaimed and waited till the taller was standing behind him to prove his point. 

" Look! He removed the skin on her fingertips. We can't identify her that way or at least it will be harder." 

" Good eyes, Mr. Byun, that truly is weird. He didn't do that in the past. Her nails are cut off as well probably to remove any small possibility of his skin under them." 

Writing it down, Baekhyun watched the other and his way of handling this situation, and he was honestly amazed. 

So calm and collected even with such a gruesome image right in front of their eyes. Yes, he had his fair share of experience, but some detectives continued to have problems with certain things throughout their career. 

Park Chanyeol didn't even seem to be affected. 

" Kyungsoo, did you already try to search for dead skin from the murderer?" 

Hearing the way he called the coroner, Baekhyun stood up again, just subconsciously trying to analyze their relationship. 

They were close, that was obvious, but were they friends? 

" We tried. We really did. He made it impossible for us to take a good probe, but my colleagues still removed some of the skin on her fingers. We hope we will find something." 

" Okay great. I hope it works. The area was searched already?" 

" Yes, Chanyeol. Nothing. She was seemingly brought here by a car, there are some trails in the earth and not even one footprint. He removed them. We will try to find a clue once we bring her body to the autopsy, until then please be patient."

Listening to their conversation, he knew he probably looked like an innocent and naive child, noting everything down he heard, but that was all he could do right now anyway, so it left him with some sort of sour aftertaste. 

" Call me if you find something, Soo. Thank you for your hard work. Byun?" 

Looking up from his scrabbling, he met his eyes. 

" Let's drive back for now. We have a lot of work to do." 

-

Once back in their office, the air around them actually didn't change that much. It was still as suffocating, but simultaneously, it was only the first day. Many more days to come and hopefully enough time for Baekhyun to prove his worth. 

Now, he was sitting at his new office table, his notebook opened with the details, the taller right across him, hanging up the pictures they took at the crime scene. 

It was disturbing enough to not get rid of those images in his head, but having them right in front of him left Baekhyun with some kind of numbness. 

" Mr. Byun, turn on your computer and search for missing cases in our register. We will start with that in order to identify her."

" Yes, Sir," Baekhyun answered and did exactly that. Tapping his slender fingers across the keyboard, he actually started to feel eyes on him, and he tried to shake the feeling off, but one glance proved Chanyeol indeed stared into his direction.

" I don't want to bring it up again, but if you're sensitive to certain stuff you need to tell me beforehand." 

Blinking at him for several seconds, he just ended up shaking his head softly while pointing at his head. 

" It was just overthinking, Sir. I apologize again. It won't happen a second time." 

" Good. Once you're done with filtering the cases, you're free to leave. It is your first day so I won't be too harsh on you." 

Feeling like the older guy maybe started to melt his cold attitude a little, Baekhyun actually smiled. 

A soft small one but still enough to have the other looking at him briefly. 

" Thank you, Sir." 

~

" He absolutely despises me, Dae." 

There was one pub in the town called-

"Lost Hearts." 

Dimly lit, cozy atmosphere, nice waiters. 

It was well known and loved, especially because of the alcohol that was being served. One of the most famous drinks was earl gray mixed with vodka. 

Intense but good. 

For Baekhyun, it was a getaway. A place where he and his friends could let loose. Where they could talk about everything and nothing, one where he felt _normal._

No one asked if you were a vampire or not. You were just accepted, and it was his safe space in times when he felt like the world would crumble any second. 

Now though with his third beer in his hand, halfway emptied, he felt drained and tired. 

Every sip burned its way down his throat, and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't end up with a headache at work the next day. 

Right across from him sat Jongdae. 

His best friend and quite literally the only guy he could trust. They had met in college, found out they were both vampires and immediately bonded. 

The other had this attitude, friendly and open minded. It was easy to love him and especially when he smiled, resembling a cat. 

He was different from Baekhyun, though. Owning a little bookstore right across the main street always had been his dream and it suited him. 

He was smart and sharp. He knew when Baekhyun didn't feel good, and that was also the main reason they were sitting here now. 

Not much time had passed since they entered the full pub, but they always had the luck to find a free table. 

It was quite loud with some guys playing billiard in one corner, but it was bearable. 

With rising alcohol levels, his tongue also got loose, and it made Baekhyun cross his arms and press his face in between them. 

" Why should he hate you, Baek? I'm sure you're exaggerating. Was your first day that bad?" 

" No, it was actually nice and informative but he, Dae, he makes me feel so stupid. He's the most talented detective I know, and he treats me like I don't even have one brain cell," Baekhyun retorted with a sad pout. 

He couldn't help it. Now that he was away from Chanyeol and his workplace, he felt useless. 

" Maybe that's his way of teaching you how to strengthen your abilities? It was your first day, come on, don't let it get to you." 

Feeling soft warm fingers slide through his black hair, he sighed in content just trying to relax his body and not worry too much. Because that was one thing he was good at. 

Overthinking. 

There was this pressure on him which he created by himself. Needing to prove his worth and talent. He would eventually get to it. Hopefully. 

" Are you working on that new case? The ritualic thing? I saw you on TV earlier Baek!" 

" You did? And yeah. It will be a tough case. A hard one for me as well because it's my first, but I will try to keep up with Chanyeol's pace," he mumbled before moving his body up once more and emptying his third beer. 

" Chanyeol? So you're already on a personal level" 

" No. Sorry that was a slip of my tongue. He wants me to call him ‘Sir’. Maybe he's into that stuff." 

Giggling at his own words, he found Jongdae doing the same, and it was funny actually. He always made him feel safe and comforted and maybe that had been the one thing he had needed after a rough first day. 

-

" What did he say about the fact that you're a vampire though?" Jongdae asked while they made their way back to their separated apartments.

The night air was cold, and it left Baekhyun clinging onto his best friend's arm. And maybe he was a little tiny bit drunk as well. 

" Not sure. He said there will be prejudice, and I should be careful. The way he acts around me though tells me he has something against me." 

" Oh Baek, don't interpret too much into it, okay? Maybe he had a bad day as well. It will work out" Jongdae cooed, and it made Baekhyun nod his head softly. 

He knew the other was right, and he knew there would be nothing he could change about his current situation but there was also this underlying fear of rejection. 

If he would need to prove his talents every day, he would do it. He would make sure to be careful and cooperative. 

The moment he started his training he knew it wouldn't be easy but rather tough, and maybe Park Chanyeol was just another hurdle for him to take. 

* * *

**Part II**

**The First Clue**

For once he actually slept quite well, but the sudden shrill sound of his phone sure made him shoot up in a sitting position. 

It was still dark outside and quiet, leaving Baekhyun to stare towards his window and the worst thing about this was that he indeed started to grow a headache. 

Reaching up to massage his temples, he momentarily forgot about the noise that had woken him up before hearing it again. 

Groaning at the noise, it quite literally made the pain worse. He blindly reached for his phone only to unlock it and answer whoever decided to call him. 

" It is 5 am. Whoever this is, you should have a good enough reason for waking me up."

_" Byun, it's Park. Get up and come over to the police station."_

Feeling his blood freeze and his cheeks heat up, he couldn't get one word out. Not even a noise, simply because he was extremely embarrassed. 

However, he had to answer, and it left him to briefly grimace at his own words before clearing his throat. 

" Mr. Park, it's not even 8 am, isn't it too early to come over?" 

_" Not when we got our first clue. Make sure to get us some coffee. Iced Americano for me,"_ the taller said and before Baekhyun was even able to answer, the line went dead. 

Listening to the beeping sound of his phone for several seconds, he moved it away from his ears and locked it before deciding to indeed get up. 

It was way too early, his head was hurting too much, but he had to leave. 

Actually, he was quite excited about this. Their case was difficult and interesting, but before any of that could be important, he had to eat. 

_Hunger?_

There simply was none, and it made him look down at his stomach, waiting for a growl or any sort of noise, but, nothing. 

He wasn't hungry, and if he would have had more time, he probably would have thought about it a bit longer, but right now getting dressed was more important. 

It was probably caused due to the stress anyways.

-

Arriving at 6 am with two cold coffees balancing in his left hand and his wallet in the other, he rushed inside actually not knowing why he was running this fast, but just the thought of Chanyeol scolding the hell out of him was scary enough. 

The office was more than quiet with only a few people walking around, looking like the literal death, leaving Baekhyun to quickly rush to their room only to find the other facing him with his back. 

He was standing in front of the big white board that had been empty yesterday, but now there were several pictures pinned against it. 

" Good Morning, Sir. I'm sorry it took a bit longer, but I have your coffee." 

Watching Chanyeol turn around, he actually looked as perfect as ever. Slicked back hair, ironed shirt, polished shoes. Making Baekhyun wonder just when did he find the time to do that. 

He himself tried to at least make his clothes look appropriate, but he knew his hair was a mess today. Curls standing up everywhere and mostly covering his forehead. 

" Byun, good thing you decided to finally show up. Come over here," Chanyeol said and it made the smaller's eyebrows twitch again. 

Something about the way he talked sure made him want to jump out of the next available window. 

" Iced Americano, Sir. I hope you like it." 

Watching him take the plastic cup and sip on it for a long second, Baekhyun noticed the way the taller's eyes were on him, and it made him feel nervous. 

He certainly didn't want to screw it up again with something he said or did. 

Suddenly being faced with the other redoing his tie though, was definitely not the first thing that would have come to his mind. 

" You can't go out like that. Make sure your clothes are always perfect, Byun."

Not liking that his heart actually skipped a beat due to their close proximity, he bowed once Chanyeol was done and instead moved to stand beside him. Trying to get rid of that weird emotion. 

" I apologize. I woke up with a headache. Didn't get enough sleep on top of that." 

" Rough night? Alcohol I guess?" the taller asked, and it made Baekhyun nod briefly before focusing on the whiteboard in front of them. 

There were a lot of pictures of young women, every one of them closely pinned against the next. And nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Baekhyun noticed one specific picture. 

Long brown hair, thin face and full lips. The exact same face as the girl they had found the day before. 

" Is that-" 

" Yeah, that's the girl from yesterday. I was called to investigate a corpse around 3 am. Which brought me here. I went through the files again until I found this picture," Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun let his own eyes follow the other to watch him reach for a certain piece of paper. 

" This is her criminal record. Drug dealing. Nothing more. I read through the files you went through yesterday, but didn't find anything as well until one picture where there were two girls. This is her," 

Amazed at his analytic abilities, Baekhyun seriously couldn't prevent being in awe and displaying it on his face, but it vanished the second Chanyeol turned around to stare at him. 

" Kim Jiae. That is her name, and we're going to visit her parents today, so I want you to prepare your notebook and gather as much information about her background and everything important." 

" Yes, Sir. I will do that." 

-

It would have been ridiculous to say he was used to riding in Chanyeol's car, because it was only the second day, but this was definitely the case right now. 

The same old rock music blasting from the speakers, the taller focused and Baekhyun feeling small right then and there. 

He was still terribly tired and the pressure on his head wasn't passing as well, but he tried to not make it obvious and instead stared out of the window. 

Autumn truly was a bland season. Not everywhere but definitely in his hometown. The fog was resting right above the pavement, leaving him to stare up at the trees he was able to see. 

Until he heard rustling from beside him and let his eyes wander over to Chanyeol. Seeing his hand rummage through some stuff on his left side, he surely was surprised when he was shown a package of painkillers. 

" It's obvious that you're in pain. Take one. I need you to fully concentrate once we arrive." 

" I-, thank you, Sir," he said, surprised, before reaching for the pills and popping one out of the aluminium package. 

It was small, and he usually swallowed them dryly, doing exactly the same thing right in that instant. Even though it slightly hurt. 

In the end, it helped, and his head started to stop throbbing the same moment they arrived in front of a more or less shabby house. 

The roof was quite literally falling apart, and the front yard seemed like it didn't see rain in over a decade. Nevertheless, Baekhyun followed Chanyeol like a puppy, keeping track of the fact that his long coat surely made him look like a _true detective._

After knocking on the door for several seconds, though, nothing happened. 

It was dead quiet, and the forest right behind the house wasn't that inviting either. 

" Mr. Park, maybe they are not home?" 

" They are. Look into the right window, there are movements," Chanyeol said and it left Baekhyun to do exactly that. 

And indeed, there was some person walking around but not towards the door. 

" Criminal Investigation. You do not need to fear us. We are here to question you about your daughter." 

At this point, Baekhyun was truly in awe with how relentless the other acted, but it proved to be the right thing because the door finally opened to reveal a middle aged woman. Messy grey hair and equally messy clothes. Her eyes seemed tired and empty, and strangely enough, he sympathized. 

" Good Morning, Miss Kim. I'm Detective Park, this is my partner Detective Byun. We're here to ask you some questions about your daughter Jiae. Would it be okay to enter?" 

" There were two cops who visited only last week. Why do we need to talk again?" 

And Baekhyun could see her point. It was probably draining to always answer the same questions especially when your own child was missing, but Chanyeol sure knew how to handle this situation. 

" It won't take long. We probably have some news for you, but we need to talk inside rather than out on the porch." 

Witnessing the slight glimpse of hope in her eyes, Baekhyun instantly felt bad, but they were still invited to come inside. So they did. 

The interior was simple, but the overall appearance left him to stare at it longer than intended. Dirty dishes on the table, a lot of crumbled cigarette packages and a huge amount of soju bottles. 

Before he could get invested, though, they were led to the couch, and Baekhyun sat down beside Chanyeol, squeezed close against his side. Miss Kim in front of them. 

It made him feel a bit tense especially because their size difference was more obvious this way, but before they could even speak up, the elderly woman did. 

" Young man, you sure have weird eyes," she said, and quite frankly pointed at Baekhyun's face making him feel almost shy. 

" Yes ma'am, um, I'm a vampire. This is normal for me." 

And that second, she changed her expression. He knew he should just have nodded and smiled instead of talking. 

" Vampires are the worst kind of beings on this earth. I rather not have you in my house," she answered, voice raised and shrill. It made Baekhyun swallow hard, and the shame of his mere existence sank in. 

" A rotten pest. Jiae always hung out with a bunch, terrible people."

Blush creeping onto his cheeks, he was ready to get up and leave the room, after all, work was more important, and if she wasn't willing to talk, it wouldn't hurt to go. 

Chanyeol’s firm but brief grip on his thigh, though, stopped him and left him looking up at the taller in question. 

" He's capable of this job, and not like those you probably know. I would like for you to not worry about this matter, and instead proceed to talk about those people your daughter hung out with." 

He didn't intend to, but his heart still fluttered. Prejudice and hate towards vampires wasn't new, but it still hurt when faced with it. And he was especially surprised to receive support from someone who seemingly didn't like him at all. 

" Of course...She always stuck around some of those vampires. Came back with bite marks everywhere and high on drugs. That is what I told the two other police officers already."

" High on drugs? Were you suspecting the vampires to be the ones who are at fault for her disappearing?" Chanyeol asked, and it made Baekhyun reach for his small notebook to write everything down. 

" To be honest, yes, there was this guy. I don't know the names of everyone, but that one was always nice to us even though he was part of that rotten pack. Yixing or something like that." 

Noting it down, he knew it would not be easy to find said person especially because they didn't have a surname. But if it would be a clue, he would give it his all. 

Still the worst part of their visit was to come, and he seriously feared it would not end well. 

" Thank you for that information. We will further investigate this. Sadly enough, we have some bad news, but we need your assistance to be a hundred percent sure." 

"...Did you find her? Did you find my little girl?" the woman whimpered, and it was obvious that she was close to crying, making Baekhyun reach for the tissue package in his pocket to hand it over. 

" We are not sure, but yesterday a young girl was found, and the similarities are unspoken. That is why we came to visit once more. Would you be able to come to the police station tomorrow? Around 12 in the morning."

" Yes, yes, of course...I will be there." 

Watching her dab the wetness under her eyes away, Baekhyun was momentarily distracted, but got up as soon as his partner did and bowed. 

" Till then. I hope your day will be bearable." 

~

Back in their office, the air around them was as tense as always and it made Baekhyun sit down behind his table to read through his notes. 

But after a few minutes, he felt like speaking up, especially because of the situation that happened earlier. 

" Um, Mr. Park, I wanted to thank you, for standing up for me back then." 

Letting his eyes linger on the taller's back again and watching him stare at the whiteboard, he simply didn't know what to feel and that confused him immensely. 

" Don't mind it. Even if you're a vampire, you're still my partner so this was very much needed. More importantly, did you start searching for a Yixing?"

" I was about to do that. I'm going to try my luck now, Sir," he answered with a small smile, simply because this kind of felt good. The air around them. 

Even if the taller definitely acted cold and unreachable, he still had a soft side, and it made his heart calm down from nervousness. 

Luckily for him, it was rather easy to find the guy they were looking for because his file was filled with past drug dealing scandals and rehabilitation. On top of that, he was currently in pre-trial, and it made Baekhyun clear his throat before speaking up. 

" Found him! Pre-trial in the main Seoul prison." 

" Then let's go and bore him with questions." 

* * *

**Part III**

**The Lover**

It was only around 12pm, but it felt like they had been working for much longer. Baekhyun had spent the last thirty minutes writing down stuff he found online while Chanyeol was driving the car once more. 

Yixing was known for drug dealing, and more often than once went through rehabilitation, and it made Baekhyun wonder just how both of them ended up sliding into that lane. 

The car ride had turned into a mess when they ended up driving into a heavy downpour and the smaller one already saw himself drenched wet due to the non-accessibility of an umbrella. 

Nevertheless, the tension between them wasn't as strong as the day before, and it left Baekhyun being able to relax. 

The sound of the rain hitting the windows was calming and soft, and he was so close to opening it only a little bit to be able to smell the air and the cooling down of the hot asphalt. 

He didn't do it, though. Especially not when Chanyeol was sitting beside him, completely focused on the street. It was quite admirable because he didn't get distracted one bit. 

The moment they arrived at the prison, they seriously ended up getting wet. The way from the parking lot to the entrance wasn't that long, but the rain was crashing down like waves, soaking the material of his coat and ruining his already messy hair. 

A funny thing about this was that Chanyeol looked as professional as ever once they entered the hall. Hair wet but slicked back, face not even moving an inch because of the wetness, and Baekhyun realized he should stop staring so much. 

" Good Afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?" 

Being greeted by a young lady behind the counter, Baekhyun automatically bowed when the taller did and chose to stand beside him, trying to dry the water droplets that were running over his cold cheeks and nose. 

" We came to visit a prisoner. Detective Park and Detective Byun. Criminal Investigations" 

" Oh! Of course. Let me organize everything, and I will come back to you shortly." 

-

Baekhyun had once been to a prison before this during his training, to learn every least bit about the way things were handled here. 

Still, he hated it. 

It was grey, bland and cold. The people working here seemed motivated enough, though, so that was a good distraction while sitting in the waiting room. 

Chanyeol had walked outside to take a smoke, and he was able to see him through the small window. 

He surely was a good looking man, and Baekhyun realized that he was the least bit intimidated by it. 

Soon enough, they were brought to another room with Yixing sitting at the table. Hands cuffed on it. 

Taking a seat beside his partner, he immediately reached for his small notebook in case he had to write something down, but the lingering eyes on him sure left him feeling uncomfortable. 

" I know you." 

Looking up to meet the prisoners eyes, Baekhyun frowned and briefly looked up at Chanyeol who dismissed him. 

" I'm new in this field. It's impossible to know me." 

" No, like, I know you from somewhere. Have we met?" he asked, and there was no fun behind his words leaving Baekhyun with a cold shiver. 

" This is not the reason why we are here today, so I would appreciate it if you concentrate on our questions for now," Chanyeol interrupted and he was honestly so glad for that. 

"Mr. Byun, you can start with the questions you have written down." 

Blinking at the taller and the fact that he _saw_ him writing stuff down, left him stunned for several seconds until he found himself back and nodded his head. 

He seriously appreciated this chance, and it meant Chanyeol trusted him, so he didn't waste time to skip through the pages and stop at what he had written down.

" So Mr. Zhang, we're here because of Ms. Kim. We have consulted her parents who told us about you. What was your relationship with her?" 

Shaking the slightest bit due to the nervousness, he held onto his pen with one hand and folded the end of the page with his other. It calmed him down. 

" Jiae...? We were in a relationship before, but broke up after a few months. She drifted away from me." 

" In which way? Was it connected to the drug dealing?" Baekhyun asked and now that he had received his first reply he had a tad bit more confidence. 

" Kind of. We didn't only deal drugs, but also blood. You know for some vampires and such. At one point, she started coming back home with her neck bitten, high on whatever she took, and unable to reply to my questions." 

" So you weren't the one biting her?" 

The brief silence left Baekhyun to look up and see the prisoner scratching his neck awkwardly. 

" I only feed from animals. I never bit her, so I immediately knew she was cheating on me. We broke up soon after that, and ever since then, I didn't see her again. I fell into some kind of slump, dealt drugs again, and ended up in prison." 

Noting down everything he said, he turned his head to look at Chanyeol who had his arms crossed and was listening attentively. Making him go through his questions once again. 

" So you weren't aware of who she was interacting with?" 

" No. A vampire, which was obvious, but other than that nothing."

" Was there anything else that changed about her appearance or behavior? Something you noticed?" he questioned while starting at Yixing. 

" Um, well, she kind of started to collect weird bones. Animal ones. Said it was for her studies so I didn't say anything, but it weirded me out."

Gasping softly and seeing Chanyeol equally as intrigued, because he was leaning forward towards the table now, he skipped to the page where he had written down everything about the dead body they had found. 

" Animal ones. When was the last time you interacted with her? And do you have any clue where she could have gone when she wasn't with you?" 

" The last time I saw her was a few weeks ago. She came over to get some of her things. And I've literally no idea where she went and with who. I'm sorry."

Humming briefly while closing his notebook, he looked at his partner once more before bowing slightly. 

" Thank you for cooperating with us. We will excuse ourselves for now."

-

" So, animal bones, huh?" Chanyeol said once they were back outside, standing in front of the smoking area. 

The small part of the cigarette still between his dainty fingers, scent intruding Baekhyun's nostrils in the worst way possible.

" It would explain the situation we have found her in. Maybe it's some cult? Something like rituals and stuff?" 

" Hm. I thought about that as well. A few years ago when the first murder happened, there were no bones involved. Makes me wonder if it's the same guy or just an imitator," the taller answered before blowing the smoke into the opposite direction, pressing the rest of the cigarette on the ashtray in front of them. 

" An imitator? Maybe that is the reason why we don't find any clues at all? Maybe they know exactly what we would look for?" 

" Exactly. But for now, let's drive back to the office. It's getting late. Tomorrow we will meet with Mrs. Kim to make sure it's her daughter. I need to work on that case I told you about this morning, you can go home when we're back."

Listening to the taller's words while walking to the car, he buttoned up his coat again, not liking the way the wind felt against his exposed neck and collarbones.

" Yes, Sir. Thank you. I will make sure to go through every case of ritualic murder tomorrow then." 

" Very well." 

* * *

**Part IV**

**The Sad Realization**

The day honestly couldn't have started worse. The weather was good for once, no rain or grey clouds, but the mood at the office was terrible. 

Baekhyun had arrived at 6 am like always, but Chanyeol was already there. Dark and deep rings under his eyes and at least six cups of coffee on his table. 

He knew better than to ask for an explanation and instead concentrated on the cases with ritualic murder. 

There weren't much actually, but they indeed were different just like his partner had said. The details of how they were killed were a bit sharper now, but that was about it, and it heavily annoyed Baekhyun to know there was nothing they could do. 

The whiteboard in the room was plastered with pictures and old newspaper bits. Probably Chanyeol's work throughout the night and he honestly worried about the taller's health. 

Nevertheless standing up and walking over to the board, he let his eyes wander over the things that were new. 

Some old articles about people who collected bones and another one about the missing of young women around the age of 20 to 25.

" Interesting, isn't it?" 

Jerking up on his spot due to the shock, he watched Chanyeol walk closer and stand beside him. Tiredly rubbing his big doe eyes. 

" I found this stuff while investigating the other case I'm working on. It does not ultimately mean it is connected to what we have found, but it's still kind of a clue." 

Letting his eyes rake over the taller's unusual appearance, he had to admit that he seemed overworked. His shirt was halfway sticking out of his pants and his tie was not straight at all. 

" May I ask what the other case is about?"

" Hm. Nothing special. We found two dead bodies. Completely sucked dry and literally no clues at all. It isn't brutal murder but seemingly really just thirst," Chanyeol explained and it made Baekhyun nod along softly. 

" I see. If you need help with it, I'm here!" 

" Yeah I know but don't worry. It's a side case. We need to fully concentrate on our main one. Anyway, good thing you are standing right in front of this picture. I would like you to have a closer look." 

Blinking his eyes and watching the taller reach for said picture, he didn't even get to see it completely when his whole body froze on the spot. 

It was something he didn't quite control, and it left him with cold sweats, but he tried not to make it obvious especially because he could not pinpoint what was making him feel so weird. 

On the picture was an old house with a small garden in front of it and a lake right beside it. 

It made him stare long and hard until his eyes started to hurt, searching for that one thing that kept him on edge until he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back out of his trance. 

" Mr. Byun? Is everything okay? You suddenly turned pale and your skin is cold as ice" 

" I-...I'm sorry, Sir, but this picture.." he answered almost incoherently, hands gripping the picture a bit too hard. 

" Is it familiar?" 

" I don't know, but it makes me feel weird. I'm sorry for my behavior, but I can't pinpoint it," he apologized but to his surprise Chanyeol didn't scold him nor judged his behavior. 

Instead of that he took the picture from his fingers to pin it back up at the board and helped Baekhyun to walk to his seat and sit down. 

" Listen Byun. This can happen, okay? We all get triggered by something. It doesn't even mean that it's something deep. Just calm down for now and drink some water. In about an hour, we will meet Mrs. Kim. I want you to be ready then." 

" Thank you, Sir," Baekhyun said and genuinely smiled at the other before reaching for his bottle of water. Simply trying to not think too much about the way Chanyeol just acted. 

Because it definitely did something to him, and he absolutely hated it. 

~

He always knew his job could be tough, but he realized the depth of that when he and Chanyeol had to witness Mrs. Kim breaking down in front of them. 

Having to see your own daughter dead and lifeless and needing to say it's her, was hell and Baekhyun could only imagine how bad her heart must have hurt. 

At least he could offer her some comfort with the tissues he had brought and the coffee he had brewed. She wasn't able to talk though, and rather than having another go at questions, Chanyeol had called her a cab so she wouldn't have to drive back home. 

It was tough, but at least they knew now that it was her, that it was Jiae. It didn't solve the whole case, but it was a little step into the right direction. 

However once they had gone back to their office, Baekhyun had immediately reached for his small notebook, going through what he had written down again. 

Being clueless felt kind of unsatisfying, and it made him wonder just how long this would take to get better. 

Everything they had found and thought of as suspicious was on the whiteboard, and with one glance at the taller, he could see the frustration on his face as well. 

" So it was her. Yixing is out of our circle of people who could have done this. He was already in prison when it happened. The thing we could do now is investigate further into drug dealing. Check her connections and hopefully find someone who interacted with her," Chanyeol explained while scratching his neck, and it made Baekhyun absentmindedly stare. 

" Sir, how about a short day today for you? You seem tired. I can handle the rest and look up all the data." 

Meeting his eyes, he thought he would get scolded for a second, but the brief sigh of relief was music to his ears. 

" Would that be okay? You haven’t been even working here for a week, and I'm already leaving you alone." 

" No, no, it's completely fine!! You should go home and rest," he said and tried to smile, but his fangs were starting to hurt again. Leaving him to grimace, more or less. 

It also made him realize he had to eat something once he would be back home, and it left him to zone out until he heard the door being opened. 

" Thanks, Byun. I will make sure to buy you a drink some time". 

~

Working overtime was something Baekhyun did not plan on doing, yet there was still this part of him that wanted to impress Chanyeol, and it left him to stay in the office till late. 

Really _late._

The clock above the door was ticking rhythmically, and it left his muscles to tense especially when it just seemed to get louder. 

The bright light from his laptop was definitely not good for his eyes, and searching through files for three hours straight, left his brain to fry. Closing it and calling it a day, he remembered the pain of his fangs from earlier, but with one touch against them it seemed to have lessened. 

Until he heard noises from outside his office. 

It was past working hours and quite unusual for people to still be here, but it irked Baekhyun to go and investigate. His gun was still draped across his belt, so if something should happen he was at least feeling safe. 

Opening the door carefully and looking out first, he saw a shadow at the end of the hallway which disappeared the second he stepped out of the room. 

It was weird especially because his head told him to not go and look for who it was. Instead of listening, he walked closer, and that was also the same moment his fangs started to hurt again. 

A harsh intense pain right across his gums. It made a groan leave his mouth, but he continued his way to walk around the corner only to be faced with the back of someone. 

A young man but his vision started to blur, and it made him touch his temples instead. Trying to rub away the pain. 

" Who are you?" he asked, only receiving incoherent mumbling and with one second to the other there was this strong thirst. 

Like an urge, ripping him apart from the inside. It made his eyes glow red and his fangs shot out, but he hated it. 

He absolutely hated the feeling of losing control. 

Still, the overwhelming sound of the others blood pumping through his veins left him to breathe heavily and focus on the guy's heartbeat. 

It was loud, and it went faster the closer he walked towards him until the only thing he could smell was his blood. 

Within seconds he had grabbed the others neck, weakly hearing his cries, but it didn't stop him from licking over his pulse point and ramming his teeth into his throat. 

It was like a spark lighting up every fiber of his body, and with every new suck, his desire for more got stronger. So strong that he didn't notice how lifeless the guy suddenly seemed to be. Arms hanging down weakly, mouth open and eyes staring soulless into the distance. 

It made him stop and let go, watched the body drop to the floor, and then reached for his mouth to see the blood all over his hands. 

His thirst was gone and now replaced with fear. Fear of himself and what he had done, and it made him scream. 

Scream so loud until his throat started to hurt, voice scratchy and weak. 

~

That scream ultimately made him wake up. Wake up from whatever realistic dream he just had, and the first thing he did was check his own pulse. 

The office was dark, and his neck hurt like hell due to the way he had been leaning against his chair. Nonetheless he sighed in relief when his pulse was normal, and his eyes slowly accustomed to the darkness. 

His fangs weren't hurting anymore, and maybe it was just the realness of the dream, but he felt immensely uncomfortable with himself. 

He didn't find anything interesting or helpful anyway, and he realized he had to be at work again in only six hours, leading to him standing up and packing his stuff. 

This case would haunt them for a while and definitely not be easy to solve, and he knew he would probably end up lacking even more sleep, but he didn't care. 

Not right now at least, because his tired body was aching literally everywhere. 

Making sure he had turned everything off, he let his eyes wander over the desks and white board once more before closing the door behind him. Letting the lock do it's work. 

* * *

**Part V**

**The New Case**

_Winter_

The changing seasons sadly did not bring any new update for their case. Four weeks had passed by like nothing, but on the bright side, Baekhyun did not have one of those dreams again. 

It had kept haunting him for several days, waking up with cold shivers and his head hurting. However Chanyeol kept him busy, handing him tasks as well as making him stay at the office for far longer than needed. 

Usually he would have hated it, but nowadays it was the only way for him to not think about the weird metallic taste in his mouth, randomly popping up at ungodly hours. 

The whiteboard in their office didn't change much, except the little notes all over the frame. The taller having written down every single detail of what had happened. 

It was actually ridiculous how it was physically impossible to investigate further, no clue or hint in reach. 

One of those days though, while tiredly eating some bread, Baekhyun almost fell off his office chair when the phone rang. Heart beating wildly.

He didn't even have the time to answer when his partner had rushed up to walk over to the desk, black hair as perfect as ever, white button up wrinkle free. 

" Park." 

" _..."_

Not able to hear whatever was spoken and whoever was on the other line, he leaned forward carefully, stretching his arms over his desk. 

Half empty coffee on his left side as well as the documents he had gone through several times by now. 

" What? Where?" 

Seeing the taller man moving his hand up and signaling for Baekhyun to grab his stuff and leave, he did just that. Walking over to Chanyeol's table as well, to grab his gun and coat. 

~

By now he was used to the car rides being dead quiet, but the music was different this time. 

Instead of older rock music, Jon Bon Jovi was playing, and it made Baekhyun the least bit curious. 

"I didn't know you were into this music, Sir." 

" Some good old rock n' roll keeps me going, Byun. Why? Do you know it?" the taller asked, while focusing on the road ahead. Big hands turning the steering wheel. 

" Yes actually. I'm a big fan." 

And the smile ghosting over the other's lips was truly refreshing, a sight so rare that Baekhyun actually wanted to write it down. 

" You've got taste. I have to give that to you. We're here. Look." 

The call they had gotten earlier described a lightly dressed woman walking along the streets. Antler on top of her head. 

And indeed, she was more or less swaying from side to side, half naked and kind of lost. 

Immediately getting out of the car, when Chanyeol had parked it, they ran over to where she was currently standing, eyes unfocused and skin extremely pale. 

Her neck was severely bitten indicating a vampire's work, and it made Baekhyun, once again, feel uncomfortable about being one of them. 

" Excuse me, Miss? Is everything alright? " 

Slowly walking closer, Baekhyun simply wanted to make sure she wasn't in pain or close to fainting but immediately backed away when she suddenly reached her hand out, scratching his cheek. 

"MONSTER. S-stay away from me." 

Hearing her shrill screaming, he ended up wincing in pain, feeling his cheek slowly starting to burn and bleed. What hurt him more though, were her words, and he feared for a second to expose his weakness. 

" Byun! Let me see that" Chanyeol suddenly shouted, pulling him out of his trance while cupping Baekhyun's cheeks carefully. 

He was simply checking the wound and that's also why he absolutely hated his heart for skipping a beat. 

Having a clean cloth pressed against his cheek, he met the taller's eyes, not sure how to explain what he was seeing in them, before being distracted by the woman walking closer once more. 

To his luck, his partner stepped in between them. 

" Miss, you're most definitely under the influence of drugs. Your red eyes and behavior indicate a strong intoxication. We would like to take you with us to the police station to do some tests." 

And it was a surprise that she did not lash out again, rather just giggling and clinging onto Chanyeol's arm. 

Maybe it was better that way because they were able to safely escort her to their car, setting her down on the backseat. 

~

Thinking they would be able to interrogate her immediately, though, was wishful, because she was too high to even know her own name. 

Long messy black hair stuck to her face, sweaty skin from the aftermath of whatever drug was pumping through her blood. 

Calling an ambulance right after they had arrived, they took her with them, making sure to contact Chanyeol when she wakes up. 

Which ultimately gave Baekhyun the time to properly let his face get checked on, scratches not too deep to leave a scar, but truly hurting a lot. 

Due to being a mixed blood, he didn't have most of the abilities pure bloods had, one of them speeding up the healing process, so the thing adorning his cheek would take human speed to heal. 

Nevertheless, the white big band aid felt uncomfortable, and while driving back to their office, Baekhyun sadly had enough time to think about what happened. 

He knew he was a monster, there was no way he wouldn't be hurt, with all the hate he had grown up with. Other kids teasing his teeth and eyes. Overall avoiding him. 

It was not something he was proud of, but his mom had been the most beautiful vampire he had the pleasure to get to know, so proud and angelic. 

Still continuing to live on in his heart, the only thing keeping him going and not letting the self hate take over completely. 

He had gotten used to it after all. Training wasn't any different because his colleagues made fun of him and his habits. However, in the end, he was the one graduating with the best scores and being sorted to accompany the best detective in town. 

It was a win even if Chanyeol didn't like him as well, for the exact same reason. The honor of being able to work together with such a talented person overshadowed the bad feelings. Which is why he simply walked into their office without a second glance, not needing pity or some rough comment from the taller, before sitting down on his chair. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol slammed something on his table, making him jump up out of brief fright until he saw a bottle of ointment. 

" Once you're allowed to remove the band aid, put this on in the morning and evening. It will help with the scar healing." 

Taken aback by his words, he reached for the cream, reading over the ingredients absentmindedly. 

" Thank you, Sir. I will make sure to use it properly." 

" Oh, and one more thing. What she said, I know it must have been harsh, but you're not a monster. Don't think too hard about it," the taller explained, surprising not only Baekhyun, but probably also himself because his face was contorted with an emotion that seemed unfamiliar. 

" I'm used to it. Everyone has been calling me like that ever since I was young, so it's okay."

Fiddling with his own tie to avoid looking up, Baekhyun could hear the other clear his throat. He just sensed that it was because of his inability of imagining the pain and sadness. 

" Byun, I'm sure it-" 

Abruptly standing up and almost hitting the computer with his elbow, he saw Chanyeol's surprised eyes, and it made him walk around the table towards the door. 

" I will go get some fresh coffee. Would you also like a new one Sir?" 

" Um…Sure, yeah. The usual." 

~

The small cafeteria the police station offered was usually quiet and empty due to different time tables. Regardless of that, Baekhyun had to greet at least six coworkers today, and he absolutely hated it. Everyone treated him like the stranger that he actually was, and that fact alone made him uncomfortable. 

Even so, there was one person he actually got along with, Kim Jongin. 

One of the coroners that worked together with Kyungsoo, a nice tall guy. 

" Jongin!" 

Watching the other turn around from where he was adding sugar to his coffee, he met his soft smile with one of his own, comfortable knowing that he didn't care about what he actually was. 

" Baek, hey. Coffee?" 

" Exactly. For me and Mr. Park," he said, moving to stand beside him while reaching for two cups. 

" Why the cafeteria one this time? And also, what happened to your face? Do I need to take a look at it?" Jongin asked, before reaching out and touching Baekhyun's cheek carefully. 

And he let him. 

He felt comfortable in his presence, not really caring about physical contact especially because it was his profession in the end. 

" Too lazy to drive now and that was some woman we found on the streets. It's not that deep though and they already took care of it," he explained, turning to the coffee machine to fill the cups and add sugar as well as milk. 

" You sure know what the boss likes to drink, huh?" 

"By now, I'm used to it." 

Giggling briefly, he stopped when he overheard the conversation on one of the tables, making his ears perk up. 

_" Yes that guy. He was an intern, supposed to stay with us for three months, I guess?"_

_" And what happened? I don't get it. Did he get fired?"_

_" No, that is the thing. He just didn't come to work again, it's been about four weeks? I think. No phone call is going through."_

_" Mhm. Maybe he ran away. I would understand it."_

_" Haha. Yeah, me too, actually."_

Subconsciously shivering at their words, he didn't want to think about what came to his mind, but he couldn't suppress it either. 

Remembering his dream and the brutality of it, he could quite literally feel the color drain from his face, not sure what to do or think, but the hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. 

" Everything okay? Hey, Baek talk to me." 

Blinking his eyes up at Jongin, he tried to focus on his own heartbeat, finding it ridiculous how he was affected by the mere prospect of a fantasy he had. 

This was probably not even relevant, but it sure did lighten up his nerves. 

" No no, everything is alright. Today is just not my day. I will take the coffee and go back, okay? We will probably see each other soon anyway." 

~

" That took you quite long, Byun. Was the cafeteria full?" 

Looking up from where he was focusing on not spilling their coffee, Baekhyun watched Chanyeol walk closer, smoothly taking one of the cups and actually smiling for a whole half second. 

" I met Mr. Kim and had a chat with him. The coroner who is working with Kyungsoo?" he said or more like asked. Not sure if using first names was okay with the taller. 

To his surprise, his partner simply walked back to his desk while taking a sip of the hot liquid. 

" Jongin?"

" Yes."

Sitting down on his own chair, Baekhyun placed his cup on the table, purposely putting it out of reach so he wouldn't knock it over by accident, before searching for his small notebook feeling like he needed to check something. 

Chanyeol, though, had different plans. 

" What did you talk about?" 

Slightly confused by his question, he felt nervous all of a sudden. Not sure where it was coming from, and the pen right in front of him was suddenly quite interesting to play with. 

" Nothing much, just coffee and the scratches on my face. He offered to look at it, but I refused." 

Daring to look over at his partner, Baekhyun could not sort the way he was staring at him in any known category, simply confused by his intense glare. 

" The ointment I gave you, that will help. You don't need anything else. Also could you please call the hospital and check on the woman we have found?" 

Not even having the option to reply to his words, he simply nodded his head and reached for the phone, not sure what to feel or think. 

Nevertheless, once he heard a soft voice close to his ear, he set his poker face, ignoring Chanyeol for his own good. 

" Crime Investigation, Detective Byun here. I wanted to check on the condition of the lady you had picked up earlier."

_" Oh Baek! It's Kyungsoo."_

Surprised at his words, his lips turned upwards into a small smile, displaying his small vampire teeth. 

" Hi! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to pick up." 

_" Usually I don't! But we've just got send someone who was in a car crash, every free hand needed, so I took over the reception for a few minutes."_

Snorting at his words, he could sense the taller's judgemental stare from afar, leaving him to clear his throat and focus on his task once more. 

" Sounds heavy. Anyway, can you tell me about that lady? Is she doing okay and could we talk to her?" 

_" Oh that one. We got her on a drip at the moment, but she woke up about half an hour ago, and she's doing better already. We were able to communicate so if you don't have any intense interrogation planned, you can come over."_

" Okay then we will probably come by in a few." 

Ending the call once they said their goodbyes, he immediately looked over to the taller witnessing the way he suddenly looked back down at his notes, and it made it hard to hold back a small laugh. 

" We can go over. She's awake." 

" Great, let's go!" 

* * *

**Part VI**

**The Girl With The Scar**

Hospitals always had this sickening, strong and clean, smell. Something that made Baekhyun's senses overheat. 

It was not a good feeling and overall, vampires were not really welcomed at this sort of holy place. 

Ridiculously enough, however, he felt comfortable with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol who was walking in front of him and actually ending up kind of shielding him from curious glances. 

It wasn't uncommon for vampires to work as doctors, but being a detective was a whole other story. 

He slowly but surely got used to it. 

" Excuse me. We're here to talk to one of your patients. Detective Park and Byun. Criminal Investigation." 

Watching the taller handle the situation, and rather than joining the conversation, he stared around the place, blinded by all the white furniture and bright lights. 

There were a few people sitting on the couches, reading newspapers and books, yet also some kids running around the free place. For a minute, Baekhyun had wished for his own childhood being this carefree, but then reality was harsh. 

" Byun, we can go." 

" Oh, okay, sure." 

Following his partner through the hallway, they soon reached a smaller room, only allowed to enter it after showing their marks. 

The girl they had found was laying on the bed, eyes still a bit unfocused but color having returned to her face. 

Nevertheless, the bite marks were more evident now, and it made Baekhyun involuntary stare before meeting her eyes. 

" W-Who?" 

" Detective Park and Byun. We had found you on the street this morning. Do you remember that?" Chanyeol introduced, holding out his ID for her to look at it. 

While the taller walked closer to the bed, Baekhyun decided to keep a fair distance, literally scared that she might scratch him again. 

" I can remember some parts, but I'm sorry, I can't remember you two."

" That's completely fine. Do you feel stable enough to answer us some questions?" the taller asked, and Baekhyun could not avoid being stared at, literally feeling her eyes bore holes into his head. 

" He's a vampire isn't he? Those eyes.. " 

" Yes I am. If you don't feel comfortable with me in this room, I will leave." 

" No, you won't," Chanyeol declared, making the smaller's heart skip a beat for no reason, " He will stay, he's capable and trustworthy. You don't need to worry." 

Literally taken aback by his words, Baekhyun found it difficult not to blush because being praised by someone he thought he was hated by, was refreshing. 

" Okay. I get it. Then go ahead and ask me." 

" What is your name?" Baekhyun asked, holding his notebook between his slender fingers to note everything down. 

After all, that was what Chanyeol wanted him to do. 

" Seulgi. Kang Seulgi."

" How did you get those bite marks? And was it consensual?" 

Waiting for her reply, he looked up only to see her staring out of the window. 

She was pretty with her long black hair falling over her face, still, there was some hollowness in her eyes slowly eating her up. 

" It was consensual, I think. I feel like those memories I should know are gone. The only thing I can remember was me suddenly being on the street. I ran away, I think." 

Briefly looking over at his partner, he could see Chanyeol already staring at him with a thoughtful gaze, eyebrows twitching once. 

" So you don't know why you were wearing an antler? And who you got it from?" 

"... No. I mean, I don't know. I'm scared that if I say what is on my mind, they might hurt me," she said, lips suddenly quivering with obvious fear. 

" No one will hurt you. There are officers in front of the room, protecting you from anyone who might look for you," Chanyeol said, pointing at the door briefly to calm her down.

And Baekhyun admired how easily he could influence people's moods. 

" O-Okay. I can remember some bits, it's not much but I hope it helps. A few weeks ago, I found someone. A guy who was nice and friendly, who treated me like I deserved it. Until he introduced me to his cult."

" Cult? Can you describe that in more detail?" 

Noting everything down with his pen, Baekhyun could not stop his body from shivering, not quite knowing why. 

" There were boys and girls. All high, vampires and humans. It was addicting, and even though I didn't like it at the start, I kind of slipped into it because of him. We did rituals to clean our souls, because every one of us did something bad once. Drugs, stealing and such. He left me, though, and I wanted to go as well, but I wasn't allowed to. Because once you know about it, you live with it. Honestly speaking, I felt like he needed all of us more than we needed him, but the short lived ecstasy was worth it, I guess."

Her words were truly chilling, and the more Baekhyun imagined what went on, the more he felt uncomfortable, and he tried to mask it by looking down onto his paper. 

" Everything else is a blur after that. And now I'm here. The antler, still, it was some sort of beauty accessory. A symbolism. The bigger the horns, the closer to heaven. He always told us to wear it, to wash off our sins. It was important to him. I'm sorry, that is all I can remember." 

~

The day ended not on the best note, simply because the clues they were hoping for were nothing but fractions of what they already had found out. 

Nevertheless, now laying on his couch with a cold beer in his hand, Baekhyun felt like they at least were no longer left completely in the dark. 

Jongdae, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him, completely distracted him from work because he was more than drunk. 

" Dude...and then she told me that she is into exhibitionism. I sincerely had no clue what that is? Instead of explaining it, she laughed." 

Snorting at his words, Baekhyun carefully sat up and chugged down the last bit of what he had in the bottle before reaching for a new one. 

" You don't know what that means???" 

" Well now I do. You knew it?" Jongdae asked, and it made him nod softly while ruffling his best friend's hair. 

" You know what is weirder than you not knowing about kinks? My eating habit changed."

Moving his foot up and down the living room table, out of boredom, he sensed the other's curious gaze on him, and it made him smile. 

" What do you mean? You drink blood regularly, don't you?" 

" That's the thing! I'm not hungry? I don't know why, maybe it's the stress from work" he explained, starting to sip on his new beer. 

" Is it because of your boss? Is he still torturing you with death glares? I'm going to kill him." 

Literally having to hold Jongdae back from rushing out of his apartment, Baekhyun pulled him onto the couch with him, ready to cuddle into his side. 

" No, he's surprisingly sweet. Not as stern as in the beginning, don't worry, and I had this sort of feeling once when I was younger. My hunger will hopefully come back soon. It just seems that I'm out of balance for some reason" 

" Really? Honestly? Is that the truth, truth?" the other questioned while pinching Baekhyun's cheeks and pulling on them. 

The slight pain was bearable especially due to him focusing on Jongdae's eyes being hazy instead. 

" Yes, he treats me like his partner. Not like a monster."

" A partner? Oh, so he's giving you the _pretty eyes._ " 

Gasping at his words, Baekhyun was speechless for several seconds, knowing how Jongdae could be like when drunk, but simply being surprised at his honesty. 

" No? Dude, you're so drunk. Give me that beer you're holding." 

" Baek, you're blushing so hard, so cute," Jongdae mumbled and pinched his cheeks once more, leading to Baekhyun yelping. 

" I'm not!" 

* * *

**Part VII**

**The (New) Guy In Town**

Sadly, the next days went by slowly with them once again stuck on this case. 

Talking with the girl they had found, had been nothing but a repetition of what they already had known, bringing the mood down visibly. Even if Chanyeol tried to hide his frustration, Baekhyun wasn't dumb.

Or he just plainly paid too much attention. 

The following days, though, they were informed of another dead body. 

Not in their hometown, but right beside theirs. A walk of roughly thirty minutes by foot, fifteen by car. Smaller and quieter, a perfect location for something like a murder.

Supposed to meet the cop from said town today, Baekhyun had dressed up appropriately in his best suit, having the taller's eyes on him the whole time until he couldn't take it anymore. 

" Is something wrong, Mr. Park?" 

It was quite cute how Chanyeol seemed more surprised than Baekhyun himself, and it made him smile because it started to be way easier to melt him from his cold attitude. 

" I was just wondering where you got that suit from. It's classy.”

" Burberry," he answered while taking a sip from his coffee and staring out of their window, snow falling onto the streets for the first time ever since winter had started. 

It was so calm and relaxing, distracting him from the stress they actually were facing at the moment until there was knocking on their door. 

Eyes following the taller, he watched him open the door for the cop they were supposed to meet, what he didn't expect was to see someone from his past. 

Someone he definitely did remember, not knowing if it were positive or negative vibes, his body being cautious out of habit. 

His memories were vivid, but there definitely had been a time where they had been close, and it made Baekhyun walk closer and engulf the taller man in a hug. 

"Oh Sehun??" 

Feeling his arms wrap around his waist, he bathed in his embrace for a few seconds, feeling weirdly comforted but also unsure. 

" Oh my God, if it isn't Hyunnie." 

Completely ignoring Chanyeol, who watched the scene with curiosity in his eyes, he cupped the taller's face, treating him like a child and properly looking at him, taking in every detail he seemed to remember differently. 

" You've changed so much??" 

" I'm literally two years younger than you if someone is supposed to change it's you!" 

" On paper yes, otherwise, no." 

It was actually quite funny how they had an almost hundred years age difference, but Baekhyun was the one being treated like the older of them two. 

Seeing Sehun chuckle and clear his throat, it made Baekhyun realize the situation they were in and jump back. 

" Mr. Park? I'm Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you." 

" Nice to meet you too. Byun, you know him?" Chanyeol asked and stepped closer until Baekhyun was behind him, making the smaller frown and peak around his broad back. 

" He took care of me for some time. I can't remember much but he's engraved in my head." 

Smiling at this odd feeling in his chest, Baekhyun led Sehun inside and handed him a cup of fresh coffee, sensing the eyes on him from behind. 

" I'm sorry that I came over earlier than expected, I changed my feeding rhythm so I'm a bit out of it." 

Sehun, being a vampire as well, was maybe the one thing that made Baekhyun feel good about this. A pureblood who had been living for quite some time now. 

Someone he could rely on while growing up. 

They had lost contact when the smaller turned fourteen, so this was a pleasant surprise. The memories that stayed only being positive ones. 

"No problem at all. Should we start?" 

~

" So we found her yesterday. A young woman, around twenty-four, antler on her head and face covered in scars. Not recognizable at all," Sehun explained while stirring his cup of coffee, seeming unbothered by the grotesk image. 

Chanyeol sitting in front of him with a cigarette dangling between his calloused fingers, eyes fixed on the other cop. 

It made Baekhyun’s gaze wander over to his partner and back to Sehun while scribbling down the similarities of their cases, which was interesting and confusing at the same time, no clues as well. 

" So, were you able to identify the corpse?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, smoke slowly fading in front of his face. 

" Yeah, it was a bit too easy actually. We had a missing case at the same time we found her. Connected the dots and called the family." 

Impressed by Sehun's words and abilities, he stared at him, proud of what he had become and achieved, but broke out of his trance when his partner cleared his throat. 

" I'm guessing you're here to ask to work together on this case then?" 

" Exactly. I think it would help both of us to be able to solve it faster," Sehun replied, a big smile on his handsome face, " And I know now that Baekhyun works here, so it's a win-win situation."

Not sure what to do with that information, he was sure word made its round that he was the new detective in town, dismissing his impending headache. 

Chuckling at his words, the smaller scribbled down some more things before closing his book, eyes staring at the clock for a second. 

" What are you thinking about?" 

" Going out for a drink? Some beer while chatting? Mr. Park, you're more than welcome to join us," his friend suggested, but Baekhyun knew it would be close to impossible to get Chanyeol to do something with them. 

Over the few months the smaller had been working together with him, he tried to ask him out for a beer, wanting to strengthen their relationship at least a little bit, and truthfully, just growing closer overall. 

But he was always rejected. 

The taller was a workaholic, non-stop sitting over his cases, and smoking like a maniac. An unhealthy amount of cigarettes. 

So his hopes were low. 

To his surprise, though, his partner pressed his cigarette into the ashtray, waiting for it to stop glimmering, before getting up and putting his coat over his shoulders.

" Byun, let's close the office one hour earlier. Beer sounds good. We won't get any further with the case now anyway." 

~

The pub was loud and filled with people, unusual for a work day, and for Baekhyun, actually extremely uncomfortable. He hated big masses, and he especially disliked not being able to identify voices. 

Nevertheless, Sehun was there too and seemed to handle it better, and Chanyeol, who tagged along, actually looked quite relaxed for once. 

If it meant they would have a nice evening together, he would give it his all. 

Now, with a third beer in his hand, he started to feel tipsy, and he knew it was obvious because his face always turned red quite easily. 

The conversation was flowing nicely. His partner even started it by talking about different cases they had worked on. 

Maybe it was his random giggling, or maybe the fact that he was swaying slightly from side to side that both of them noticed his state. 

After one hell of a week, he seriously needed this, alcohol in his veins, pumping through them. 

Due to him letting loose, however, his teeth also started to be visible, usually being able to hide them properly. 

Right now, it was hard to control and he noticed something was up when Chanyeol kept staring at him, slight curiosity in his eyes. 

" Baek, your teeth grew a little," Sehun suddenly yelled over the loud music, touching the smaller's face before he could even react, and all Baekhyun could focus on, were his friend's hands rubbing over his lips and then his fingers over his teeth. 

" So cute!" 

Sure, he was quite drunk, but that didn't change the fact that he kind of felt weird about the situation especially when seeing Chanyeol focused on them even more intensely. 

" Did they??" he asked, slightly pulling away from his hold before licking over his teeth, just forcing his head to hide them once more. 

Purposefully, because he knew his partner didn't like vampires that much, not wanting to show them off any longer.

" Yeah, you're a mixed blood, so it's logical that they are small, but it seems like they grew a little? You still only drink blood from animals, right?" 

Nodding his head absentmindedly, sudden foggy memories invaded his brain. 

Teeth ripping skin, blood dripping to the floor. 

It made his skin crawl and his lips quiver, not realizing he was spacing out until Chanyeol suddenly squeezed his neck, gently adding pressure. 

" I think we should go back now, tomorrow will be a long day, and Byun here, seems quite drunk," he explained, voice deep and close to the smaller's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

And if he wouldn't have been as drunk as he was, he would have noticed the daggers that were thrown between the two tall men. 

~

The thing he did notice, though, was the change of attitude of his partner. 

His cold sturdy behavior was nearly nonexistent, worried eyes finding his own tired ones, more than once, while they were in the cab. 

They didn't talk much, but the uncomfortable feeling Baekhyun had felt back in the pub was gone, comfortable silence making him sleepy and daring. 

Because when he started being tired, he wanted to cuddle. 

Usually his big plushie at home, but right now the other seemed good enough, making him lean against his shoulder without a second thought. 

Baekhyun still feared he would be thrown off or something worse. The alcohol did just that much and to his surprise, Chanyeol moved down a little, making it more comfortable for the smaller. 

" Are you okay, Byun?"

" Hm.." he groaned, head starting to hurt and regret seeping into his veins. 

" Yes or No?" 

" I feelabitsiick…" he mumbled, words incoherent and thrown together, but the hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature was cool, calming him down. 

" We're almost there, do you think you can hold it?" 

Quietly nodding his head against the taller's shoulder, he felt his own cheeks getting squished against it, uncomfortable but simultaneously kind of comforting. 

Offering him the closeness he never had. 

And before he knew it they were outside, the car door slamming closed while the detective paid the driver, keeping an eye on Baekhyun. 

It wasn't that bad. His legs simply felt like jelly, maybe that was it, but his coordination also seemed to be pretty bad. Glad when Chanyeol held him by the waist, helping him inside of his own apartment. 

" We're here. Do you think you can unlock the door by yourself?" he asked, making Baekhyun reach into his own pocket to fish out his keys, vision too hazy to find the hole and instead ending up scratching along the metal of the door. 

If it would have been the other way around, Baekhyun's patience would have run out already, but the taller was as calm as ever. Carefully taking the keys away from his hand and unlocking the door for him. 

" There you go. How about now? Able to go to your bedroom?" 

Not knowing what came over him, Baekhyun leaned against the doorframe, pouting cutely and nodding his head. The mere presence of Chanyeol kind of made him feel like he would suffocate any moment. 

" I guess? " he giggled, unusually calm with someone who obviously despised him. 

Well, that was what he thought at least, taken aback when the other laughed along, eyes gentle and soft. 

" Okay then, I'm going to trust you, Byun. I will see you tomorrow then, okay? You can come in at 10. Try to get enough sleep." 

Watching his lips while Chanyeol was talking, Baekhyun blinked his eyes, seeing him wanting to leave. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to grab the hem of the taller's button up, waiting for him to turn around. 

" Mr. Park, wait," he hiccuped, wobbling closer to grab his partner's face and press a messy kiss against his cheek, feeling the stubble against his lips " Thank you for bringing me home. See you tomorrow, Sir." 

Kind of immediately regretting what he did, even though the alcohol was mainly at fault, he blushed, ignoring the obvious shock on Chanyeol's face in order to slam the door closed, sliding down to the floor to pull on the roots of his black hair. 

_" What the fuck did I just do?"_

* * *

**Part VIII**

**Where Is The Girl?**

A headache was something he definitely wouldn't have been able to avoid, and it proved to be right when Baekhyun sat up on his bed, crumbled sheets beside him, hair sticking in every direction possible, and clothes still the same from the day before. 

It was actually a disgusting feeling, and it intensified when the sun let its beams wander inside his bedroom, shining right into his tired eyes. 

" Gosh, what the actual fuck." 

Cursing under his breath, he reached for his phone to read the time. 

9 am. 

Still an hour before he had to go to work, thankful that Chanyeol had offered such an opportunity. Remembering what had happened, though, also brought back the kiss he gave his work partner. 

One that shouldn't have happened in the first place, hell, he usually was the most professional guy out there. 

The thing that made him blush the most about this was that he actually liked it, especially the feeling of his stubble against his lips, his warmth so close to his own body and the brief second where their eyes had met. 

Sure, Baekhyun respected Chanyeol and his talent, but moments like these made him wonder if maybe it was more than just admiration. 

Placing his hand over his mouth to hold in the soft gasp, he jerked up in shock when there was loud knocking on his front door, not having expected guests nor a package. 

Nevertheless, even though he felt like shit, and he definitely looked like it as well, Baekhyun got up on wobbly legs, feet carrying him to the living room to open the door, only to be taken aback at the view. 

Chanyeol stood there, two cups of coffee in his hand and flawless as ever. His black hair was styled differently today, loose strands falling over his forehead, making him look softer, brown coat and scarf hiding his defined body. 

The smaller realized that he was staring and instead cleared his throat, still looking confused. 

" Mr. Park?" 

" Byun. Sorry for coming over without a warning. I guess you just woke up?" he questioned, pointing at Baekhyun's wrinkled clothes and leading the smaller to try and hide his body, hands covering his own waist. 

"Uh, yeah. I was about to get ready and come to the office. Did something happen?" 

Watching the taller nod his head, he moved to the side to let him walk inside, gently closing the door behind Chanyeol. 

" Indeed. Ms. Kang ran away."

" She did what? When?" he questioned, shock evident in his eyes, lips parting the slightest. 

" Last night. The doctor just realized it this morning because the nurse who was supposed to keep an eye on her was found unconscious in the hospital room."

" Is there any hint or clue? Blood maybe or footprints?" Baekhyun asked, ushering the taller to sit down at the table, not wanting him to stand in the middle of the room while he rearranged his own shirt. 

" That's why I'm here. We have a clue. A bank card, under her name, was used at a gas station close to us. I wanted to pick you up so we can immediately leave, but I think you still need a few minutes?" Chanyeol explained and ended his sentence with a wicked smile.

One that made Baekhyun blush furiously, cheeks heating up within seconds. 

" I will hurry up! Please feel at home while I go change."

~

Knowing he was quick, Baekhyun ended up taking a short shower, hair dried just enough to not feel sticky anymore, suit luckily not wrinkled, and making him seem like he didn't have the hangover of his life. 

Adding to his calmness, Chanyeol didn't say anything and instead guided him out of the apartment and towards his car. 

It was as clean as ever, and also, it wasn't very surprising that they listened to 80's music all over again, a small smile playing on Baekhyun's lips while he stared out of the window. He was getting used to this.

Now that winter had arrived, the trees had lost all their leaves, which covered the streets and made way for the weak sunlight to come through. It stopped when it disappeared behind deep clouds again, snow starting to fall down onto the ground, and if he loved one thing, it was the white little wonders. 

Snow always ensued chaos, though, so it wasn't surprising when they ended up in a traffic jam, cars loud and people being annoyed. 

" It's just our luck, I guess." 

Hearing his partner speaking up, he turned around to face him and his way too handsome appearance. 

" I guess," he replied, trying not to think about what had happened the night before, even though it kept bothering his mind every time he looked at the taller. 

Luckily enough, the detective didn't seem to care at all, eyes fixated on the road, and behavior as calm as ever. 

Sighing into his hand, he was glad when they could finally continue their ride, snow now starting to cover the streets with a thick layer, one that made it quite difficult to park at the gas station at first. 

Nevertheless, once they had parked and stepped out of the car, the frozen water under their feet crunched with every step. Baekhyun's eyes followed Chanyeol's broad back almost immediately. 

Once they had entered the small station, it was dead quiet, not even a cashier around until someone jumped out from between the shelfs, scaring Baekhyun and leading him to hide behind Chanyeol. Involuntary holding onto his coat. 

Usually he wasn't this easily scared, but ever since he was having those nightmares, it sure was starting to be way more difficult. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind and rather pulled his ID from his inner pocket, showing it to the old man. 

" Criminal Investigation, Detective Park and this is Detective Byun. We came over because we want to ask you some questions." 

Coming out from his hiding spot, the smaller stroked down his shirt once more, acting as if he didn't just jump away like a little kid, and eyed the man up and down. 

Old, around 50 to 60 years old, deep scar across his left eye, gentle smile. 

" I see. How may I help you?" 

" Did a young woman come by yesterday evening? Long black hair, petite face, probably in a hospital gown?" Chanyeol asked while Baekhyun reached for his notebook, ready to write down everything important. 

" Yes, actually, she seemed to be in a rush, bought band aids and snacks before leaving again."

" Did she come with a car?" Baekhyun added, pointing outside towards the parking lot, questioning eyes focused on the elder man. 

" No, she rushed outside, and then onto the streets towards the woods. It was weird actually, she seemed scared? But she refused to tell me if she was okay." 

Frowning a bit at his words, the smaller looked outside once more towards the forest that was right across the streets. 

It made a shiver run over his body, a weird feeling settling in his stomach. There was some sort of familiarity on his tongue, about to wrap around his throat as well, but he stopped his own fears, swallowing them down. 

" Was there anything else you noticed?" his partner urged, tall frame tense and unrelaxed. 

" No, I'm sorry. At that time of day, we don't have many customers to be honest. She was the only one around that hour, and the things I just told you are the only ones that I can remember."

~

The snow was falling slower now, thicker in size and so quiet. 

It was actually calming, the atmosphere and especially when they entered the forest. The white powder covering the trees and ground. 

Glad he had grabbed one of his thicker coats, Baekhyun followed Chanyeol, who was a few steps ahead of him, legs longer and more effective. 

There wasn't anything weird that caught his eyes until he saw a piece of cloth stuck on one of the trees, making him gasp. 

"Mr. Park!" 

Waddling towards the said fabric, he searched for his pliers, carefully picking it up to look at it. 

" It's from the hospital. Look at the color, Sir," he explained, waiting for Chanyeol to come closer. 

" Indeed, so we're on the right path. I hope we find some footprints, it's getting difficult due to the snow."

Nodding his head, Baekhyun put the piece of cloth into a small bag, always needing to bring it along to crime scenes anyway. 

Soon enough, they were on their way once more, expensive shoes sinking into the now wet mud until something hit the smaller's head. 

Thinking it was snow, he reached up to remove it from his hair, hating the wet feeling, but what greeted his cold fingers was blood. 

" Um, Mr. Park," he said, his voice shaking with fear. Yes, he was a detective, having to get used to this, but it still worried his small head. 

" Yeah?" 

Watching Chanyeol turn around he held his fingers up, showing him the blood and it was astonishing how fast the taller rushed over to him, carefully looking at his hand. 

" Are you hurt??" 

Shaking his head softly, he actually had to bite his lips, surprised that the other was so worried, but he knew now wasn't the time, instead pointing up into the air. 

" It dripped down, I-I don't want to look up," he admitted, glad when his partner seemed to understand it and moved his head to the sky, thick eyebrows raising in panic. 

" Fucking hell." 

Hearing his cursing Baekhyun instinctively looked up as well, bones freezing from the sight. 

Ms. Kang. 

Only that she wasn't alive but hanging from a tree, throat blue and surrounded by a thick rope, blood dripping down from her legs, and something about the sight was so disturbingly familiar that Baekhyun started to shake, head not able to not think about her bruised neck. 

He did not know where it was coming from or what it meant, but from one second to the other he kneeled down, hugging his legs close to his body and just trying to get rid of the weird thoughts he had. 

Memories. 

Ones that seemed familiar, but simultaneously new, and before he knew it, he was whispering a name. 

" M-Mom." 

" Mom?" Chanyeol asked confusedly, still focused on the dead body when he noticed Baekhyun kneeling. 

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder the smaller jerked up, tears flowing without him noticing, eyes unfocused. 

" Byun?? Hey, calm down. What is wrong?? "

Hearing the taller's words, Baekhyun was incapable of replying instead holding onto Chanyeol's jacket, seeking comfort. 

" M-my mom." 

" What is with your mom? Did you remember something?" The detective questioned, worry evident in his voice while he gently touched Baekhyun's face, trying to calm him down.

" I don't know….Head hurts." 

Groaning at the sudden pain, the smaller leaned forward to press against the other's chest, not really caring about their professional relationship and just needing the comfort. 

" Okay, okay, let me call the others and then we will bring you home, okay?" 

Weakly nodding his head, he seriously did not want to seem pathetic or annoying, but this whole scene triggered something. 

Something he could not sort into a certain category. 

~

The rest of the trip was a blur, Baekhyun only waking up from his nap when the car door shut closed. 

Blinking his eyes back open, he saw his apartment, but Chanyeol was nowhere in sight. The taller's coat covering his body, keeping him warm. 

A slight blush ghosted over his cheeks before he was distracted by his own door opening, revealing the other who had kneeled down. 

" Do you think you can walk by yourself, or should I carry you?" 

The question was just friendly, of course, but Baekhyun couldn't control his heart beating a bit faster, feelings confusing him. 

"I-I can walk by myself, I think," he replied, voice a bit croaked while he got out of the car, coat almost dropping to the floor but being able to catch it on time and hand it back over. 

" Thank you for driving me home, and I apologize for acting so unprofessional." 

" It's okay, Byun, honestly, don't worry. This can happen. Go up and take a rest okay? And if you ever want to talk about what happened we can do that," Chanyeol suggested with an unusual soft voice, making the smaller feel so comfortable and warm. 

" Okay, I will. I appreciate this a lot, um, I will leave then, Sir. Thank you, again." 

Watching the detective simply nod his head, he smiled briefly and walked over to his front door. Unlocking it and just knowing that the other was still looking at him, probably making sure he was okay, until the door closed, and he was alone once more. 

* * *

**Part IX**

**When Nightmares Become Reality**

The night had been rough, cold air blowing into his bedroom every time he thought he was finally getting used to the warmth of his blanket, but he also was too lazy to get up and close his window.

Nonetheless, something about this whole situation felt weird because the moment he sat up on his bed his room was covered in snow. Every surface carried a little of the white wonder, hiding his table and floor with an iced carpet. 

_Impossible._

Removing the blanket from his legs, Baekhyun carefully got up, long pajama pants covering his feet and dipping into the snow, chills running up his spine. 

He could definitely feel the coldness against his skin, still, it felt surreal. 

His eyes were hurting from the crawling headache, face glistening with sweat from the bad dreams he was having. Nevertheless, the snow seemed to calm him down. 

It didn't take him long to realize that he wasn't in his own bedroom. The interior suddenly changed to something quite familiar, and with one glance at the door, he knew he was back home. 

The frame was covered with little deep cuts, keeping track of his height and making him remember things he thought he had forgotten, especially when he heard soft laughter from downstairs, making his ears perk up. 

" Mom??" 

Opening the door, he carefully rushed through the snow, down the stairs, living room exactly the same way he remembered it to be. 

The only difference was that in front of him his parents stood, kissing each other softly and laughing at something. 

It didn't make sense. 

Nothing about this made sense, and it left his head hurting even more. 

" Mom, Dad?" he asked, voice shaky with both fear and longing especially when they turned around, offering their arms for a hug. 

" Hey baby. Let mom and dad give you a hug." 

Not thinking about it too much, he rushed forward to run into their arms, his own small hands wrapping around both of their hips, simply embracing the moment. 

" H-How? How is this possible? Y-You're-" 

" Shhh…My dear child, you have grown up to be such an amazing man, but there is something you are not able to face," His mother said, eyes suddenly much colder than before. 

" What do you mean?" 

" Try to remember it before it is too late. I know you can do it." 

Confused, he shook his head, looking both at his dad and mom only to witness their faces changing. 

Where soft skin and rosy cheeks were before, there was now blood and coldness. Scaring him immensely. 

" Remember what? Please, help me!" 

" We can't, you have to do this yourself… Just know nothing about this is your fault my baby. We love you," she whispered, tears streaming out of her hollow eyes while her hand reached out to cup Baekhyun's face. 

" N-No, wait," he cried, voice hoarse while watching them walk away from himself, a dark bruised line around his mom's throat, similar to hand prints, one on his father's as well. 

It didn't make sense, memories so familiar yet so vague. 

And it started to confuse him when he wasn't able to go further, stuck in the snow that slowly turned red and dragged him down, panic rising in his veins and making him choke for air once his head was under the cold powder. 

His own scream waking him up from his nightmare, room cold and empty. No snow in sight. 

Sweating like crazy, he looked down at himself, pajamas sticking to his skin right as the alarm went off, making him gasp in surprise before turning it off. 

7 am. _Great_. 

~

Showing up at the office, clearly tired and not in his right mind, Baekhyun greeted the lady behind the counter and a few of his colleagues, a lot of them still trying to avoid a _vampire._

By now, he got used to it and more surprisingly he started to feel the most comfortable with someone who had made it obvious that he hated vampires at the beginning of their relationship. 

Seeing said person already sipping on his coffee, legs up onto his table, he smiled gently closing the door behind himself before looking back up at Chanyeol. 

" Good Morning, Mr. Park." 

" Morning Byun. How are you today? Better?" the taller asked, barely looking up from the folder he was reading, eyes briefly meeting the smaller's. 

" Yeah. I had a rough night, but I'm okay." 

Weakly chuckling at his own words, he walked over to his table, constantly feeling eyes on him before noticing Chanyeol staring. 

" You look terrible, if I'm allowed to say that," the detective admitted, file now on his table while he started to lean over his table a bit more. 

" It's okay. I had a nightmare. I don't know...It's been haunting me. Anyway, do we know anything about Ms. Kang?" 

Trying to avoid any further questions, Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol wanted to speak up again, but he was glad when he stood up instead to walk over to where the smaller sat, opening the file.

" Stabbed and choked, then she was hung up the tree. The rope around her throat was just a distraction, some sort of sick joke. It seems like it was the same murderer, only that he acted more violent and shady. He definitely did this out of anger or panic." 

Listening to the other's words, Baekhyun swiped through the file, stomach twisting at the sight of the girl's dead body. Usually he was used to seeing pictures like that, but due to his dream he seemed to be quite sensitive. 

" Byun?" 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up at the taller, lips forming a weak smile. 

" Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, one hand reaching out to touch the smaller's forehead, trying to feel his temperature but retreating almost immediately. 

" I just feel a little under the weather." 

" Do you want to talk about what happened? About your mo-" 

Being interrupted by the door slamming open, both of them whipped their heads towards it, staring at the guy who walked inside with a big smile. 

" Sehun??" Baekhyun gawked, even more taken aback when the other suddenly hugged him close, squishing his face against his shoulder. 

" I missed _my_ Baekhyun so I thought I would pay a visit." 

" We were in the middle of a conversation," Chanyeol interrupted, eyes cold and mean but not directed at the smaller. 

" Well, you can finish that conversation later then because this is more important. I heard about the girl you two found. Terrible situation," Sehun replied, finally letting go of Baekhyun and giving the smaller space to breathe while looking at his own nails, interest not being his top priority. 

Sure it was a nice surprise, but everytime his friend touched him, there was this feeling settling in his bones. 

Baekhyun wasn't able to grasp it completely. He simply just knew it was not one on the positive side. 

" We think it's the same guy. Acting out of anger," the smaller explained, now having moved to stand beside Chanyeol, subconsciously having stepped closer. 

" Yeah, well, understandable to some extent. She ran away after all." 

" Why are you here, Mr. Oh?" His partner suddenly asked, muscular arms crossed over his chest, fingers gripping his own skin tightly. 

" Someone is in a bad mood today, huh? I came over because we found a strand of hair on the dead body-" 

"What?!" both of them gasped at the same time, eyes big with curiosity and hope. 

" Yeah, no idea from whom it is though. We are still analyzing it. I thought maybe both of you would like to come over to our town in case we get the results soon. It would be easier that way to act immediately." 

Listening to Sehun's words, Baekhyun honestly just waited for Chanyeol's reply, not allowed to decide on his own anyway, hands nervously fumbling with his own tie. 

His partner on the other hand lightened up a cigarette, breathing in his first drag slowly, plump lips releasing the smoke right into his friend's direction. 

" Okay. Sounds good." 

~

During his training Baekhyun rarely had the chance to go to other cities or towns, so staying where he graduated was the only option because it was easier. 

The one they were currently driving to was his old hometown. The one where his family house still stood, the one where he had met Sehun for the first time. 

The doctors had told him several times that it was completely normal to forget about things that made him feel bad, traumatized him, or hurt him. Especially after the death of his parents. 

He knew his life hadn't been easy. He still was haunted by nightmares, but nowadays, he was truly wondering what he had forgotten. 

It seemed to be something meaningful, something big, a thing Sehun had something to do with because those vibes he was receiving from the taller were weird. 

Baekhyun didn't want to worry, but he also couldn't ignore the fact that his nightmares got worse ever since his friend was back. 

Maybe he wasn't the cause, maybe it was just the stress from work, nevertheless, it bothered his mind. 

The only thing he could remember was that Sehun had been on this earth for a long time already. Being a pureblood, he grew up with Baekhyun's parents and stayed with them till their last day. 

That was the main reason the smaller trusted him, but now, he just felt confused especially because of the dreams he was having. 

Which is also why he had to snap out of his thoughts when Chanyeol suddenly touched his shoulder, the car having halted at a gas station. 

" Byun, is everything okay?" 

" Y-Yeah...I think I didn't get enough sleep last night," he justified, rubbing his eyes tiredly but not missing the worried glance. 

" Mr. Oh said we will be there in about five minutes. You should try and get some more rest." 

And resting he did. 

It wasn't enough, though. 

Wandering around Sehun's office and staring at all the honor medals he had displayed on his shelves, made him smile but also feel small. 

He was with two very successful men, and he, himself, being the beginner he actually was. 

The weather here wasn't that bad either, snow covering the streets, but the temperature seemed warm enough not to freeze to death. 

" So, how did you find the hair anyway?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, having seated down across the window to smoke a cigarette, and he seriously looked so pleasing to the eye. 

" Funny story. We fired the coroner who had been too blind to properly search the body. One of the new interns saw it being stuck on the underside of her ribs, it had dried together with the blood." 

Trying to hold back his disgust, Baekhyun sat down on one of the big armchairs, body giving in to the comfort almost immediately. 

" You look terrible, Baek. So pale, didn't you feed?" Sehun asked, making the smaller blush at being called out. 

Due to the stress, he forgot about it. The last weeks, weirdly enough, he wasn't hungry, but now that they were drowning in work, he seriously had forgotten it. 

" No, I actually didn't. It's okay, though. I will once we get back." 

Avoiding his curious eyes, the smaller had to hold back a yawn before subconsciously moving his head to stare at Chanyeol who was puffing out smoke, covering the room in grey fog. 

" I see...anyway, I think this might take some time, and due to the current time and car ride, I would suggest staying here for the night. The hotels here are pretty cheap," Sehun suggested while leaning back into his seat, hands playing with a pen. 

The action itself made Baekhyun feel drowsy, eyes following the movements of the pen before he was able to stop himself. 

" We will, thanks," Chanyeol replied, voice as cold as the first time when the smaller had met him, and unexpectedly comforting to him knowing that it wasn't directed towards him. 

" Cold guy, Mr. Park. You really act like the rumors say you do. Isn't it hard to work with him, Baek?" 

Taken aback by the question, Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat, staring at his old friend with big eyes but deciding to speak the truth. 

In those months they've been working together, he seriously started to see the taller in a whole different light. One that seemed to make him happy for some sort of reason. 

" It's not. We are partners and we get along, stop being such an asshole," he argued, blushing the slightest bit when he could see Chanyeol stopping smoking in order to look at him properly. 

The laughter directed at him made him look at Sehun instead. 

" I see, I see. Anyway, it's getting dark outside. How about I show you our laboratory real quick, and then you get some dinner and sleep?" 

~

The supposed short trip took longer than expected, and with every passing second, Baekhyun realized that something definitely was not right with him. 

Exhaustion was nothing out of the ordinary, but the nauseous feeling he had carried with him the whole day sure made him nervous. 

Finally being at the said hotel after Sehun left them, he followed Chanyeol like a baby duckling. Seriously just needing a bed right that instant, but ending up standing in the big entry hall with the taller, listening to the woman behind the counter, he sure was taken aback. 

" Only one bed???" 

" I sincerely apologize. We only have a room with one bed left. There were a lot of business trips this week. Everything else is booked," she said with a worried smile, making Baekhyun feel guilty for screeching so loudly. 

It wouldn't be a problem for him, but he didn't know about Chanyeol and his habits, maybe taking it too far with agreeing. 

To his surprise, however, his partner pushed his credit card over the counter to pay for the room, gently smiling at the lady and then leading the way to the elevator. One that was empty and quiet, which made Baekhyun even more nervous, but instead of bothering his own head any longer, he spoke up. 

" Is it really okay?" 

" Hm? Oh the bed? Yeah, I don't mind it. I mean, as long as it is okay for you as well. I can always sleep on the floor," Chanyeol suggested, eyes focused on the various buttons to press. 

" No, no, it's okay. I wouldn't feel good about you sleeping on the ground." 

Falling into silence after that, he chose to stop his nervous fumbling and follow the detective to their room, glad when the bed was quite big. 

It even had a small bathroom and TV, nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, turning around from where he was standing with his hands in his back pockets. 

" No, to be honest. I'm too tired, I will lay down if that is okay? "

Watching the taller nod his head, Baekhyun was glad the hotel provided pajamas, waiting for the detective to close the bathroom door to undress. 

They were both men, sure, but he still felt nervous for some reason. Glad when he was alone and he actually was fast, putting his clothes on the small table at the edge of the room.

The bed was quite soft, sheets fluffy and warming him up quickly after he had sat down on the right side of it. Checking his phone for messages but only seeing that Jongdae sent him some emojis. 

Completely immersed in sending some back, he only noticed Chanyeol had returned when his naked back came into view. The scar on his neck being more obvious now due to no collar hiding the skin. 

His eyes involuntarily wandered over his chest when he turned around, blushing hard when he saw just how muscular he actually was, but he snapped himself out of his thoughts when he heard the detective clear his throat. 

" So you choose the right side?" 

Silently happy he seemed to ignore the obvious elephant in the room, Baekhyun nodded softly and sunk down to lay onto his pillow, quietly admiring the other's body. 

Maybe the lack of sleep was making his head all mushy, but he felt so damn attracted for some reason, watching Chanyeol put on the simple grey pajamas as well and laying down on the other side of the bed. 

Now the space between them suddenly felt way smaller, and it was difficult to not think about it, instead closing his eyes to ignore the pounding of his heart. 

" Should I turn off the lights, Byun?" 

Nodding his head, he waited for the room to be dark, sleep finding him quite fast. 

But even if he wasn't alone now, the dreams choose to not leave him, sending him right into the past once more. 

Baekhyun ended up seeing himself, a seven year old little boy standing on a busy street, and across him was a car that was burning.

The child's eyes were filled with panic and fear, and no matter how much he tried to gain his attention, by moving his hands in front of his face, he wasn't heard. 

It was terrible, and it only got worse when he saw Sehun, looking way different than he looked now with black hair and a fuller face. 

He rushed towards the child, pulling him away from the accident across the street and yelling at him, but the words didn't reach Baekhyun's ears. 

It was as if he suddenly was deaf, the only sound he was able to grasp being a numb feeling in his ear shells. 

Nevertheless, he walked closer to the other two, seeing how Sehun was screaming, eyes scarily cold and mean. 

It made his skin shiver with fear, wanting to know what was happening, before the taller suddenly grabbed the child's head, not speaking anymore but instead being focused on whatever he was doing.

Seeing his seven year old self going from crying to stopping within seconds, he was confused, but it got worse when the kid passed out, Sehun catching him and carrying him away. 

No matter how much Baekhyun tried to run after them, his legs felt like they were stuck in mud, pulling him down and waking him up with a scream. 

The room was dark, and it took him several seconds to see where he really was. When Chanyeol suddenly touched his shoulder, scaring him even more and leading to him falling down the bed to scramble closer to the wall. 

" Byun, hey…" the taller said, getting up and coming closer, making Baekhyun hold his own ears closed, trying to escape the situation somehow. 

He wasn't even able to hear whatever the taller was saying, body shaking with unspoken fear until he gradually heard his voice. 

" Baekhyun, talk to me." 

Surprised at the use of his name, he stopped looking down to the floor and instead facing his partner, seeing the worry in his eyes. 

" Do you hear me?" 

" Y-Yes…" 

" Good. What happened?" the detective asked, so calm and gentle that Baekhyun actually tried to focus on him instead of the memories. 

" A nightmare...It…But...It felt so real." 

" Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Thinking about it for far longer than needed, the smaller dropped his hands into his lap, focusing on calming his breath. 

" I think it was a memory of my childhood... There was a car crash, me and Sehun. He held me and screamed at me and then I fainted...I don't know what happened." 

Slightly panicking at the memory of that moment, his body was shaking with newfound fear, taken aback when his face suddenly met a warm chest, big arms wrapping around his back. 

" Sir?" 

" It's okay…You have been holding this in for some time, huh?" Chanyeol said close to his ear, and both the fact that he was currently hugged, and that he was so nice made him throw away all his rationality. 

Taking all his confidence together, he let his small hands come up to his partners shirt to hold onto it, fists grabbing the material tightly. 

" You're safe here, I promise you." 

Letting himself fall into this comfort, he already had embarrassed himself, knowing the situation couldn't get worse which ultimately made him cry, letting go of this fear he was bearing. 

" I'm so scared of my memories… I have not been feeling good for a while now." 

" Do you mean the other dream as well? Is it maybe because of the case we are working on? Does it trigger you?" Chanyeol questioned, still holding him close to his own chest. 

" Possible, but I also had scary, realistic dreams, about…things," he admitted with a small voice, not sure if he could trust the other with his thoughts. 

" What were they about?" 

Hesitating for several seconds, Baekhyun closed his eyes with a shaky breath, his whole body tensing from the thoughts resurfacing. 

" That I-I killed someone, drinking their blood." 

" What do you mean? You only drink blood from animals, don't you?" 

Nodding his head softly, he looked up at the older when said person pulled back, his own eyes hurting from the tears. 

" I do. I have never touched another human and especially didn't attack them. It just felt so…. so real," he whispered, face going pale once more due to the shock. 

" Then you shouldn't worry, this all seems like it has been bothering you a lot. Do you think those memories are real?" 

Biting his lips in thought, Baekhyun nodded his head because those weird vibes he was getting from Sehun and the dreams he was having were just too familiar. 

" Do you… Do you think Sehun did something to you? "

" I don't know. I just know there is something he is not telling me," he admitted, tiredness now seeping into his bones. 

It was actually quite embarrassing now that he realized what they were doing, having told his work partner his deepest fears. But on the other hand, it was funny how much he actually started to trust him. 

" Listen, recurring bad dreams are nothing uncommon, but it seems like they keep bothering you a lot. Maybe you should start writing them down? Like a journal," Chanyeol suggested, hands still stroking over Baekhyun's shoulders and comforting him immensely. 

" That's a good idea…I've been having frequent headaches as well." 

Subconsciously touching his head, a sudden sneeze made him flinch before shivering from the feeling, deep chuckle close to his ears. 

" The floor seems to be too cold, huh? Come, up you go," the taller said and before Baekhyun could react, he was already pulled up gently and brought back to the bed, Chanyeol tugging him under the blanket. 

Soon enough, they were both lying down once more, back facing the smaller and looking way too broad and comfortable, his head spinning because of various reasons now. 

" Mr. Park?" 

" You can call me _Chanyeol_. I think we crossed that line today," he heard the other say, voice a bit muffled due to the pillow. 

" Okay, um, thank you, for today." 

" You're welcome, don't worry too much and try to get some sleep now, Baekhyun." 

Smiling at the use of names, he bit his lips briefly, teeth jumping out due to the excitement, making him blush furiously. 

But he chose to ignore it, instead nuzzling into the pillow to close his eyes. 

" Good Night, _Chanyeol_." 

* * *

**Part X**

**Lingering Touches**

Frustration started to be a regular visitor of them both especially at work. 

The case they worked on did not progress in any type of direction, Chanyeol instead focusing on the one he had been working on alone as well. 

It reminded Baekhyun of the things he had dreamt about, killing people without being able to grasp his own consciousness. 

Nonetheless, he remembered what the taller had told him. He remembered that he should not worry about things that seemed far off. 

Reading through the case, it indeed was weird. The disappearance of their co-worker, unsolved and heavy. 

What kept him motivated and positive, on the other hand, was the evening they had spent together in that hotel room, the taller's words and touches still having an impact. 

It was sad to think about their visit having been useless, the hair Sehun and his colleagues had found was nothing else but her own. 

Truly tired and bored by the situation, Baekhyun rocked back and forth on his office chair, pencil balancing between his finger and his lips, canine teeth piercing through the wood from time to time. 

His feet were up on his table, little notebook on his lap, filled with scribbling and doodles. 

His partner, on the other side of the room, was sipping on his coffee, eyes decorated with glasses while he loosened his tie and the movement itself left the smaller to stare, absentmindedly biting harder into the pencil until he could hear a cracking sound. 

Blushing at his own behavior, he continued staring at Chanyeol, eyes more innocent and softer now while lingering on the stuff he was reading, a case way more hopeless than their current one. 

Glad that the mood between them seemed to be less tense and rather actually quite comfortable. Baekhyun was about to leave through their door when a bunch of officers, who were fast enough, were walking inside and looking around the room.

The one in the middle was intimidating with his broad shoulders and dark eyes, which unironically focused on him pretty much immediately, leading him to swallow hard.

“ Good afternoon, detectives. We are here to investigate a case of a missing person, to be exact, the intern that didn’t show up at this workplace for weeks now. You are the next to be interviewed, especially Mr. Byun.”

Listening to his words, he momentarily was confused why the focus seemed on him, but then it made sense, and he actually wanted to laugh dryly if it wouldn’t have been for Chanyeol unceremoniously standing up and crossing his arms before clearing his throat.

“ With what reasoning? Why _especially_ him? Because he is a vampire?”

To his surprise, the taller man seriously seemed angry, and it made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat, his lips suddenly dry from the nervousness he was feeling.

“ Yeah, well isn’t that obvious? Vampires, after all, are known for stuff like this. He is the first one in this department, it is not far off.”

“ Don’t be ridiculous, humans kill others as well-”

“ Chanyeol-ah, it’s okay,” Baekhyun said, interrupting the other and his obvious rising anger before turning to the officer and meeting his eyes instead, “ I will go with you for the interview.”

-

It wasn’t like he was new to being interviewed or to sit in those cold grey rooms, yet it was terrifying to be confronted with something he actually had been worried about for weeks now. Something he definitely had been in contact with.

Flinching when the officer from earlier slammed a file onto the table. He watched him sit down and open it. His long boney fingers sliding over pages only to stop at his name and look back up at the smaller, coldness in his eyes.

“ Are you familiar with the interns working here, Mr. Byun?”

“ No, I’ve been working here for quite a short time. I still don’t know a lot of people and definitely not the interns. I’m sorry, “ he replied, hands now on the table as well, tightly gripping each other.

It actually was a weird feeling that settled in his stomach, not only fear but also guilt that seemed to eat him up more and more. Now, though, he was kind of forced to face his demons, those he wasn’t even sure about.

“ I see. What are your working hours?”

“ They vary. I tend to accompany Mr. Park a lot, which means we are back quite late or early in the office. Same for leaving it,” he answered, not sure where this was even going because he wasn’t a suspect, just a mere co-worker.

“ As a vampire, do you have an appetite while working together with humans? Is there a possibility for an attack?”

“ Um, I’m sure it is written down in my file. I don’t feed from a human, Officer. I drink animal blood, which is the reason I am confused about this conversation. It seems like you suspect me simply because I’m different?”

Even though he was shaking like a leaf, Baekhyun dared to stand up for himself. Being the minority at his workplace was already hard enough, and he knew there probably really was a connection to the missing person, but right now, he just wanted to escape this suffocating atmosphere.

“ Well-”

“ If there are no further questions, I would like to excuse myself. I was supposed to have my break now.”

“ Sure. Just be available in case we need more information.”

-

Walking back to their office, Baekhyun noticed his hands being sweaty which is why he decided to hide the fact that he was close to having a panic attack, instead opening the door only to be met with his partner looking up immediately.

It was obvious that he wanted to ask him, wanted to know about what had happened, but before he could even open his mouth, the smaller cleared his throat and reached for his coat.

" Chanyeol?" 

"Hm?" the taller hummed, looking up from his documents but his behavior was calm, indicating it was okay to continue. 

" I think I'm getting a headache. I will go get some painkillers. Do you want me to grab a coffee for you? Lunch as well?" 

" That would be great. Sandwiches maybe? You know the coffee I drink, " Chanyeol replied, briefly offering a soft grin before he focused on his papers once more. 

~

The moment his suit shoes met the snowy streets outside, his body seemed to calm down. Maybe it was the weather overall but winter always had this certain quietness, one he loved to dwell in. 

Deciding to walk the distance to the little Café he regularly visited, Baekhyun noticed the people around him being less than usual, those who were outside seemed stressed and depressed. 

Their town wasn't the liveliest anyway, but it had its charm. Especially the old buildings and parks. 

Getting into line once he arrived at the small shop, Baekhyun continuously rubbed his hands together, the gloves doing little to help against the cold and that was also the exact moment his phone vibrated. 

Looking at the display, he saw the little notification for his next feeding appointment, groaning when he forgot it again. 

Ever since that bad dream months ago, his thirst for blood was even weaker than usual, forgetting it seemed to start being a habit. Luckily, ever since that night, he always made sure to have a bag of animal blood at work. 

_Just in case._

Blinking his eyes when he heard a voice right in front of him, he realized the line had already disappeared, he being the next one leading him to smile gently. 

" Good Afternoon, Miss Bae." 

" Mr. Byun! I didn't see you in so long. Has work been stressful?" she asked, leaning slightly over the counter to come closer. 

Her and Baekhyun knew each other quite well, due to him being a regular by now, her sweet attitude and gentle behavior made her lovable. 

Watching her black hair swing from side to side he nodded his head, hands now digging into his coat pockets. 

" Very stressful, that's why I decided to come over. I'm in need of your sandwiches." 

" Good thing I was just about to bake some bread. Which ones would you like? "

Looking at the menu, the first thing he thought about was Chanyeol and his love for tuna, a small smile playing over his lips before he looked back at her. 

" One tuna sandwich and one with cheese. Also, could you prepare one hot coffee and one peppermint tea?" 

~

Once back in the office, he was surprised when Sehun sat on his table. His stomach immediately doing a flip that was more than uncomfortable. 

A glance into his partners direction and he saw the annoyance on his face because ever since they had talked about the way Baekhyun felt, the taller seemed to be extra cautious around Sehun. 

" Hi?" 

" Baek, hi. I wanted to kidnap you and go out for drinks," the other said, a big grin plastered on his face, weird to some extent. 

Awkwardly smiling at him, his grip on the sandwiches tightened, making him look at the food instead to stop his fist from clenching. 

His body seemed to move on its own once more, and he was more than glad when Chanyeol stood up and walked over, carefully taking the drinks and food from his hands to place it down. 

" Everything okay?" he whispered, shielding the smaller briefly from Sehun's gaze and making Baekhyun look up into his partner's eyes for a second. 

" Yes, don't worry. Eat your sandwiches." 

Offering him an honest smile, he took a deep breath and walked over to his desk, reaching for his apartment keys before looking at Sehun. 

" Sure, let's grab some drinks." 

~

Thinking they would drive to a bar was wishful thinking because instead of that, Sehun stopped in front of his own apartment, familiarity sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine before he was urged to step out. 

" Let's not waste any time, Baek! I have some really good booze at home," the taller said while walking ahead, unlocking the front door and revealing a rather dark interior. 

Velvety red walls and dark wooden tables and chairs. It wasn't ugly but kind of scary. 

Something about it just didn't fit Sehun's bubbly attitude, but he tried to ignore it in order to take off his coat. 

Sitting on one of the big couches, he looked around the different shelves, trophies and books the only thing he saw as well as a picture of the taller and some people. 

Nothing wild, just them hugging each other and looking into the camera, but one specific face made him blink his eyes and jump up from where he was sitting, carefully picking it up. 

" Oh, you already found it." 

" That's my mom?" he asked, smile soft on his lips while his fingers stroked over the old image of his mother, fondness dripping from his expression until Sehun suddenly hovered behind him, face awfully close. 

" She was a beautiful woman, right? You do look like her a lot." 

Humming under his breath, he placed the picture back from where he got it from, and instead thanked his friend for the drink he was offered, not really waiting before taking a sip.

It was quite strong and kind of salty, leading him to cough the least bit and gawk at the other who had sat down. 

" What is that?" 

" My special drink. It's good, right?" he said, smirk ghosting over his lips before it quickly disappeared again. 

Not wanting to offend him, Baekhyun simply nodded and sat down as well, letting the minutes pass by with endless talks about work related stuff and some girls the taller had met. 

He always had been a womanizer, kind of, living long enough to gain skills and know exactly what to say. 

Sure, it was interesting, but at one point, his head started to hurt heavily. The drink in his hand emptied with the last remains of salt on the ground of the glass, eyes burning from trying to focus on it. 

The only thing he noticed was Sehun's face. The smirk he was seeing probably a hallucination because he didn't want to admit that it scared him. 

" S-Sehun?" 

" Yeah? Do you want another drink?" the taller asked, moving closer to take the glass from Baekhyun's hands. 

" N-No. What did you give me?" 

"What do you mean? Alcohol." 

Hearing his words he tried to stand up, legs feeling numb but still able to walk. 

More or less. 

Because two steps later, he dropped into his friend's arms, feeling overwhelmed by the weird feeling he was getting. 

" Easy there. Did it knock you out?" 

"M' sick…What did you do…" he questioned again, not sure if he even made sense at that point, but too weak to fight against the hold Sehun had on him. His one hand harshly pressing against the side of his head.

" I did nothing, sweetie. You did this all by yourself." 

Feeling his teeth slowly come out, he absolutely hated that he suddenly was hungry. _Not for animal blood though_. 

It was like one of those vivid dreams he had, his thirst growing stronger without him being able to control it, but for the first time, he wasn't alone and he started to fear that it actually hadn't been dreams all along. 

The rationality he usually owned was slowly disappearing, making way for instincts.

" Look at this, you're hungry," Sehun said, voice deeper than before and close to his ear, before the smaller felt a finger against his lips, forcing his mouth open to touch his canine teeth, " You should feed from someone." 

Unable to move, he felt the other's hand slide into his pocket, reaching for his phone to dial a number but the only thing he could do was lean against Sehun's side, vision blurry and not able to make out the name of the caller ID. 

_" Yeah, Park, hi. Listen...Drunk….Great.…five.."_

Only hearing brackets of whatever he was saying, he tightly gripped Sehun's shirt looking up at him. 

" Wh-What..." 

" My little vampire friend, you're going to do great. Like always." 

Not understanding the meaning of those words, Baekhyun tried his hardest to stay awake, the effect of the alcohol slowly intoxicating not only his head but also his needs until all he saw was black. 

~

Eternal darkness was something he actually was scared of, eyes staying closed while he was able to hear an engine running, doors closing. 

The way he was laying, on whatever surface it was, was extremely uncomfortable, nevertheless the pain in his teeth got worse. 

Body heating up within seconds, breath also getting quicker. 

It was scary because this time it wasn't a dream. This time it felt too real, but no matter how hard he tried to wake up from his forced slumber, it didn't work. 

That was until he was being carried, a strong woody scent hitting his nose and bringing his nerves to life. Not knowing where it was coming from he subconsciously moved his nose, stroking it against the place that smelled so good, mouth watering. 

It actually happened faster than he would have thought because from one second to the other, his tongue swiped over the spot of skin, teeth ramming deeply into it making him moan at the taste of warm blood. 

Slowly losing the fight against himself, he shot his eyes back open, redness in them glowing brightly while he tried to keep the body still, hands around the person's neck. 

But it was harder than he had imagined, being overthrown onto the ground within seconds, back meeting the floor harshly with his hands being pinned over his head, a tall body hovering above him. 

" BAEKHYUN, FOR FUCKS SAKE." 

Listening to the voice, he tried to squirm out of his hold, leg between his own preventing him from moving too much, body still not listening to him until he heard the other again. 

" Baekhyun, calm the fuck down. You're not in your right mind. Please..." 

Blinking his eyes at his words, he tried to make sense out of it. Bright red slowly disappearing once more to make room for his own senses, blood on his lips and tongue tasting delicious, _sadly enough_. 

It was also the same moment he finally was able to make out who was the person above him, Chanyeol worriedly staring down at his body, his neck adorned by two small holes, blood dripping down. 

" Ch-Chanyeol?" 

" Yes, it's me, your partner. Do you know what just happened?" he asked, voice not forceful or angry, instead seeming caring. 

" Sehun… " 

Thinking back to the other his head started to hurt again, groan leaving his lips before his face was gently cupped, the taller looking at him calmly. 

" Why did you bite me?" 

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry. I-I don't drink human blood. I sw-swear I don't," he hiccuped, confused and worrying about the whole situation. 

" I know…I know that Baekhyun. Please try to calm down, let me help you up." 

Letting himself carefully be pulled up by the taller, he stumbled into his chest, body feeling heavy and foreign. 

It was weird how affected he was by the smell of blood and perfume, trying to keep himself under control because this time, he was interrupted before anything could happen, leading his hands to shake in fear of himself. 

Sudden fingers stroking over his lips didn't distract him enough as well. Chanyeol carefully removed the blood that kept dripping down his jaw, eyes now focused on his partner. 

" I'm s-so sorry." 

" Baekhyun. Calm down. We will talk about this, but right now we need to stabilize you. Your pulse is way too fast," Chanyeol replied while carefully helping Baekhyun to sit down on the leather couch, finally able to realize where they actually were. 

" Is this your apartment?" he asked, voice timid while seeing the other nod his head, eyes starting to hurt even more than before until his mere focus was on the detective who sat down beside him, tissue in his hands trying to rub the blood off of his button up shirt. 

" What did Sehun do to you?"

Shaking from the fear that crawled through his veins, he didn't know what to do or think about especially because everything still was really foggy. 

The one thing he indeed knew, was that something was not right with the taller. 

" I think he drugged me. I had a glass of alcohol, and after that, I felt like I lost control over my body, he also said things to me. Many things but it's an incoherent mess in my head," Baekhyun admitted, hands shaking heavily, lips trembling. 

" Drugs, huh? Okay. So do you think it triggered this? You, losing control?" 

Biting his bottom lip in thought, he tried to remember any important situation that had happened before today, but nothing came to his head. 

It honestly felt like a part of his brain was unreachable. 

" I think so… I felt my teeth coming out, felt my body heating up. I usually keep track of the blood I drink so I don't forget it, and I don't have the urge to drink human's blood, I swear. My parents didn't teach me this," he explained, body starting to shiver from the cold, now that he was calming down. 

Glad when Chanyeol seemed to sense it and place a blanket around his shoulders. 

" Something is not adding up. Why would he make you do this? I thought he was a friend of your family?" 

Thinking about it harder than before, Baekhyun tried to force his head to just give him any sort of clue, only leading to him remembering that night all those months ago. 

That poor guy he had jumped and killed, not so sure that it was a dream now, which ultimately made him reach for Chanyeol's stained shirt, holding the material between his shaking fingers while looking into his big confused eyes. 

" I killed him. I-I know I did. Chanyeol, I killed someone," he sobbed, tears streaming down his face and mixing up with the remains of the blood, red trails covering his porcelain skin. 

It actually started to make sense, his weird dreams and blackouts. He sincerely hoped it was only that one time he passed out in the office, not knowing what was happening to him. 

Rough warm hands cupping his face once more, however, stopped his sobs for a second, the comfort he was being offered was too much for his heart. 

" We don't know that for sure… I mean it does add up, but yeah," Chanyeol said, voice so calm and gentle that Baekhyun actually swooned. 

Maybe it was because of how high he was still feeling from the taste of his blood, but something between them was making his body feel cautious and nervous. 

" I think I-I'm a murderer," he hiccuped, canine teeth biting into his lip and drawing more blood. 

" Even if that is true, you were not in control Baekhyun. Something happened to you." 

Listening to the low volume of his voice, the smaller actually calmed down the least bit, body warming up again after the shock started to wear off. 

The hands that were still on his cold cheeks kept stroking his skin, lulling him slowly before his eyes fixated on the spot that he bit into, guilt eating him up. 

Vampire bites never really faded if not properly taken care off and Chanyeol already suffered from a big scar on the other side of his neck, Baekhyun not wanting to ruin his skin even more.

Which is why, he reached his hands out, gentle fingers touching the spot that was still bleeding, but halting the moment the taller hissed. 

" Sorry…Does it hurt a lot?" 

" Yeah, it's burning, actually," Chanyeol admitted, his hands dropping down to pull the blanket properly around Baekhyun's shoulders once more, making the smaller nod his head. 

" It's the little amount of poison I have in my body. To make the person unable to move. It's really weak, though, because I'm not a pureblood." 

" I heard about that once." 

Meeting his gaze for half a second, his brain truly felt mushy, no coherent thought crossing his mind except the need to help the taller, which is why he sat up on his knees, leaning closer to his neck.

" What are you doing?" 

" Trust me," Baekhyun replied, unbuttoning Chanyeol's dress shirt the least bit more to reveal his shoulder, face getting closer until his lips met the spot that already started to swell, tongue peaking out to lick over the skin gently. 

He knew he was crazy for doing this, feeling Chanyeol stiffen because of his small kitten licks, the tension around them getting heavier with every passing second. 

But it helped, his saliva being able to close the small parts of ripped skin, blood smeared across his jaw and lips, getting high on the small bit he was able to taste. 

A dangerous game he was playing, which only got more real when he pulled back, eyes hazier than before, tongue peeking out from where he was licking the blood off of his own mouth. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, briefly stared at his shoulder, wound no longer visible, his chest halfway exposed, setting Baekhyun's nerves on fire. 

The silence around them was loud, hearing his own heartbeat quicken by the mere presence of his partner, present attraction growing stronger the more he stared into his eyes, until it got just too much. 

The noise of his heart overwhelming him, hands about to reach out for the taller's face, needing to feel and touch him when said person cleared his throat, keeping an obvious distance between them. 

" Thank you, for helping me." 

Feeling the shame and embarrassment creeping up from his neck to his ears, Baekhyun sat there simply staring at the taller before nodding his head. 

" N-No problem," he whispered, bad thoughts and fear momentarily forgotten, but now, he also wanted to punch himself for almost kissing his partner, definitely not being in his right mind, " Maybe I should leave." 

" No! I mean, don't. Sleep here. It's safer than your apartment." 

Meeting his gaze, he knew he was right, but it still made him feel nervous and surprisingly shy. Chanyeol being the gentleman he was to offer his bed and sleep on the couch instead. 

The bedroom itself actually represented the taller's personality quite well, making Baekhyun laugh softly once he was alone. Dark wooden interior surrounding him while he carefully laid down on the pillows, the weak scent of perfume hitting his nose. 

His head was still hurting from all that had happened, not able to make sense of their situation as well as his suddenly very unsure past, but the thing that truly kept him awake for far longer, was Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol and his _very_ inviting, _very_ plump, full lips. 

* * *

**Part XI**

**Trust**

It was weird. 

Making sense of the way they both acted towards each other in that situation was weird. The thing that worsened everything, though, was that Sehun was nowhere to be found. After that night, the first thing they had done the following morning was to drive to his place, but his apartment ended up being empty as if no one ever had lived there before. 

It sent Baekhyun into overdrive, panicking that he really did something to him, made him a monster and now he couldn’t receive a reply. 

The only thing that was able to make him smile was the picture of his mom and her friends, having taken it with him without anyone noticing. 

Following that day he kept being haunted by bad dreams, some that didn't make sense at all, some that resembled familiar memories. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, worked. 

He worked even more than before, trying to gain information about Sehun, but walking into dead ends everywhere he went. 

It turned out to be fake. Everything about him. 

His career as a cop was a farce, the ID faked and his office actually being one of those that were on vacation at that point. 

The hair he seemingly had found was just an excuse to keep Baekhyun close, to make him interested and vulnerable, because using the case as an excuse was something he would not be able to refuse. 

Confusion was a weak explanation for what they were feeling, which is also why right now, Baekhyun sat on his table drawing the same thing for the tenth time. 

A vivid memory that had visited him only a few days ago. His mom and dad on a boat, lake surrounding them while he sat on the sand, looking at them with a soft gaze. 

He had not been older than five, but the situation itself seemed weird. His head always started to hurt the more he thought about it. 

On top of that, Chanyeol started to investigate the case about their co-worker once more, still having no clues or a dead body, only Baekhyun's words that seemed realistic but also not.

It kept him up at night, thinking he killed someone by accident, and not knowing where he even moved the body. He tried to ignore it for now because he generally didn't feel good. 

The situation they were in now, worse than before. 

" Baekhyun." 

Looking up from where he continued to press his pen onto the white page of his notebook, he jerked into a sitting position, eyes clearly tired. 

" Yeah?" he replied, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

" Are you in the mood for dinner? Let's go take a break." 

~

Winter wasn't crazy anymore. The town was still covered in heavy snow, but the temperature luckily seemed more bearable. 

For Baekhyun, the coldness had always been difficult to handle. His body not liking the weather at all, which was also why he stuck close to his partner, coat wrapped around him tightly while his face was half hidden by his scarf. 

The restaurant they were walking to was a classic Korean BBQ, and truthfully speaking, the smaller suddenly had such an urge for meat that he couldn't wait for them to just sit down and order food. 

Chanyeol had been nothing but sweet to Baekhyun ever since that night, excusing his weird behavior by saying it was probably because of the blood. 

Sure, the blood did have a certain influence to some point, but Baekhyun knew it was more than that. He knew it was mutual to some extent as well. 

Nevertheless, once they sat down and he had taken off his scarf and coat, the waiter immediately came to take their order. Chanyeol taking it upon himself to order a set for them and also beer. 

" Do you frequent here a lot?" 

" Actually, yes. It's one of my favorite places. I don’t show it to many people," Chanyeol replied while playing with the ring he was wearing, distracting the smaller for a hot second.

_Not having shown many people._

It ultimately meant Baekhyun was probably the first, and that thought made him lean against his own hand, staring at his colleague, a small smile playing on his lips. 

" I see. I like it. It seems really nice," he replied, grinning when the taller did before their beer arrived, carefully clinking the glasses together. 

The first taste was terribly bitter, making the hair on his neck stand up and his lips tingle, but drinking alcohol felt good, mostly because it's been some time. 

" So, tell me, did you have any weird dreams the last few days?" 

Taken aback by the sudden question, he knew he shouldn't have been as afraid as he was, Chanyeol knowing almost everything about it anyway. 

Still, the mere fact he had to talk was making him nervous. 

" One. I had one dream about my parents. They were on a boat at a small lake. I was watching them, but I don't remember anything more than that. Just that it seemed familiar." 

" Hm, did you ever hear about suppressing memories?" the detective suddenly brought up, eyes intensely staring at the smaller while he was rubbing his lips along the rim of his glass, successfully distracting Baekhyun. 

" I did and I also thought about this as well. Mainly because of that dream I had, including the car accident, when Sehun grabbed me." 

Briefly stopped talking when the waiter brought the food, he took it upon him to carefully place the meat on the hot grill, sizzling sound momentarily interrupting the silence. 

" I thought about that too, but we can't be sure. I'm glad you didn't have any further problems though," Chanyeol answered, eyes now focusing on his phone which made Baekhyun pout the slightest bit, attention not on him for once. 

" An urgent call?" 

Seeing how the taller man pushed it away into his pocket again, he tried to suppress his laughter and instead looked back at the meat, careful not to burn it. 

" No, just a notification for my gun training today. Do you want to tag along?"

Thinking about his question and the last time he participated, he actually felt bad because it had been during his training, his skills always having been way over the average.

" Sure, why not."

~

It was actually nice to spend the day like this. Baekhyun not even once slipping into that dark moment, no flashbacks or memories haunting him. 

Even so, going to the training tipsy was definitely not the best idea, but it sure surprised him that the older didn't mind at all, his behavior for once calm. 

" Okay, I'm going to show you how to do it right," he bluffed, making Baekhyun cross his arms and meekly stare at his frame, impressed when he hit the middle of the goal four times in a row. 

They were alone in the big room, the only other person present being the security outside the door. 

Clapping his hands a few times, the smaller walked closer to take the gun into his own hands, checking how many bullets he had before putting on the ear protection, eyes briefly on the detective. 

" Now you shall look closely, Mr. Park," he retorted, stance confident but still the slightest bit nervous. 

Which is why he was angry at himself when he only hit the middle three times, Chanyeol suddenly standing behind him, with his big hands on the smaller's arms, fixing his posture. 

The thing that truly made him shiver was the fact that the other was pressing lightly against his back, the distance between them nonexistent. 

" Try again." 

Letting go of the shaky breath he was holding, Baekhyun shot again, hitting the head of the goal and gasping for a second only to turn around abruptly. Chanyeol still being as close as before, face right in front of his own. 

" I hit it," he breathed out, air hitting the taller's lips while his own eyes wandered up and down over the detective's face, not able to focus on a specific part. 

" Yeah you did. Pretty good shot, Baekhyun," Chanyeol replied, also not making a move to create some distance, instead leaning closer the slightest bit, gently pulling down the protection the smaller was still wearing on his head, revealing his fluffed up hair. 

The tension truly was thick and heavy. Baekhyun not knowing what to expect other than a kiss, but before that could happen, people joined them, quite literally making them jump apart like some awkward college kids. 

Clearing his throat to get rid of the awkwardness, he laid the gun back down on the table, eyeing the door. 

" Should we, um, should we leave?" 

" Yeah. Good idea." 

~

At this point, it was pretty difficult for Baekhyun not to find his eyes on the taller, heart skipping fastly by a mere glance. 

Honestly not knowing how to act or what to do about the way he was obviously feeling, he had to admit that he was attracted to Chanyeol. Always had been. 

It had started with admiration, but quickly turned into adoration, which is also why he was extremely quiet on their way back to the smaller's apartment. 

Due to the alcohol in their veins, they had decided to walk the distance. The afternoon slowly turning into evening, new snow falling onto the streets. 

Listening to the way his shoes stepped through it, he smiled to himself, glad he was able to forget all his worries and stress for at least a few hours. 

Surprisingly even with his working partner with him. 

Chanyeol who currently walked a bit ahead of him, his broad back in front of Baekhyun. 

His mere presence was intoxicating, like some drug he was forbidden to take primarily because he was _just_ a vampire. 

Nonetheless, it was quiet and he loved it. 

The only thing that disrupted the silence were cars passing by from time to time, the snow landing on top of his head, skin flushed from the cold. 

It was obvious that both of them were thinking about what just happened minutes prior this walk. The tension between them way too thick to ignore, and by now, Baekhyun was tired of it. 

Seeing his apartment coming into view, he fumbled for his keys and skipped up the stairs in a hurry, nervousness taking over and making him slip on the ice that was already forming on the stones. 

To his luck, he found his balance by himself, feeling Chanyeol's arm wrap around his waist almost in the same breath, mouth so close to his ear. 

" Careful. Detective Byun, you sure are clumsy," he said, voice soft but deep, sending shivers down the smaller's spine, heart beating so fast that he just swiftly turned around in his hold, daring to meet his eyes.

" I swear it's because of the booze," he replied, a smile playing over his lips before he bit them, seeing Chanyeol's eyes following the movement. 

The situation wasn't any different from before. The taller looking at him so longingly and vulnerable, definitely not being his usual cold self which ultimately made Baekhyun move the slightest bit closer, lips hovering over his partner's. 

" Just the booze?" 

Moving his gaze from Chanyeol's lips to his eyes, he let out a puff of breath, leading him to nod his head not really caring that something definitely was between them. 

Which is also why he wasn't surprised when the taller _finally_ pressed his lips against his own. The adrenaline rush of it making his canine teeth appear, hands reaching up to touch the detective's cheek. 

There wasn't even a way to be able to describe what he was feeling, the sudden butterflies in his stomach overshadowing the bad thoughts, head swimming in pure euphoria. 

Moving his lips against the other's slowly, he softly gasped against his mouth when his back hit his front door. Chanyeol stood on the bottom part of the stairs while hovering above the smaller and literally driving him crazy. 

The coldness momentarily forgotten. His cheeks were heating up even more mostly when the kisses seemed to grow more mature by the second, tongue peeking out to touch Chanyeol's, playing his little game of riling him up. 

Blindly reaching for the door handle, he twisted the key into the lock, stumbling backwards when it opened and dragging the other with him, coat and scarfs being shed while they continued to kiss, walking over to the couch. 

Pushing Chanyeol onto it, he sat down on his lap, not really giving both of them a breather before clashing their lips together once more, feeling the other's hands hold his waist possessively. 

It truly felt different from the short flings he had encountered in his life, not really having had the time for something serious. 

With his partner, though, it was crazy. 

The tension that had built up between them exploding at once, need growing with every press of their lips.

And it especially turned heavier when Baekhyun bit into the other's bottom lip, canine teeth drawing the slightest bit of blood, pulling on it and then letting it go only to stare into Chanyeol's eyes, licking the metallic taste from his lips. 

It was as if the moment froze for a second because suddenly the detective grabbed his face, kisses more intense and harder, tongues fighting for dominance before Baekhyun gave up, moaning lewdly when the taller pressed his tongue against his canine teeth, the mere act driving him insane. 

Letting his hands unbutton Chanyeol's shirt, he slid them over his rock hard chest, lips still being occupied, hips rutting slowly against the other's before the latter moved down to his neck, kissing his soft sensitive skin with such intensity that Baekhyun momentarily stopped moving. 

The inability to simply continue what he had been doing made him want to chuckle, but instead of that he moaned. A long high pitched noise being forced out of his throat, eyes rolling back briefly due to the feeling of Chanyeol sucking his neck.

It was still gentle, yet the slight pain made his whole body tremble with need and arousal, lips quivering while his hands wandered up to the other’s black hair, grabbing it and seeking for leverage.

Where lips were pressed against his skin, there also suddenly was his partner’s tongue, licking a fat stripe from his shoulder up to his jaw, only to kiss Baekhyun straight on the lips once more, the whole act in itself driving him insane.

“ Chanyeol-ah, I thought I’m the guy with the sharp teeth, but you’re quite into biting as well, huh?”’

Meeting his eyes and seeing the smirk that was plastered over his lips, he mirrored it, but ended up gasping when Chanyeol roughly pulled him closer by his hips once more, crotches pressed together to the point where he just let go of the remaining tension in his bones, body slowly grinding against the older guy.

Daring to do this while keeping their eye contact, Baekhyun watched the other’s hands wander under his shirt, cold rough fingers stroking along his hip bones up to his stomach only to stop right under his nipples, and never before did he want to whine as much as right in that moment.

Yet meeting his lips for an intense kiss, the smaller reached down, unbuckling Chanyeol’s pants and if luck really wanted to mess with him, it continued to do so because the moment he wanted to go further, a phone started to ring.

Stopping his hips from moving, he blinked his eyes confusedly and watched Chanyeol sit up properly as well, their eyes meeting in a shy glance before it rang again. 

" It's my work phone," the taller said, having to clear his throat several times before he was able to answer it. Baekhyun not in the mood to climb off of his lap, comfortable with the space they created. 

" Park…I'm currently not at home.. No." 

Watching the detective meet his eyes, Baekhyun bit his lips while smiling softly, absolutely loving the fact that Chanyeol also grinned briefly before listening to whoever was on the other side of the phone. 

" You did what? When? Kyungsoo, this is important! We will be there in ten."

Hearing the familiar name of the coroner, the smaller already feared something bad had indeed happened, carefully trying to climb off of his lap but being held back by the hand on his waist. 

" What happened?" 

" They found two dead bodies Baekhyun. It's the ritual murderer," he replied, eyes softly gazing up into Baekhyun's while the smaller nodded his head in understanding. 

" Then we should get up and leave." 

" Yeah, we should, just..." Chanyeol whispered, hand cupping his cheek once more to pull him into a gentle kiss again, lips meeting calmly and soft before they parted for real. 

" Was that necessary, Mr. Park?" he giggled, heart feeling so at ease even though they had work to do, and it was rewarded when the taller chuckled as well. 

" I needed a boost." 

* * *

**Part XII**

**The Fitting Puzzle Piece**

Now that the night fell over the town, the air truly got colder leading Baekhyun to shiver once they had stepped out of the car. 

The place they were called to was a forest again, only lightened up by the many cars that surrounded the place and flashlights. 

Gazing up at Chanyeol who was guiding him through the snow, he tried to suppress the little smile and instead focused on Kyungsoo who was waving his hand in the air, white clothes vibrant within the darkness. 

Jongin was also present, carefully walking around the barrier tape to take off his glove and shake both of their hands. 

" Good Evening." 

" Good Evening. What did you find so far?" Chanyeol asked, leather gloves adorning his big hands, while he loosened the scarf around his throat. 

" Two dead bodies. A jogger called the office after having found blood in the snow, too scared to investigate further. That's when I called you. It's the ritual murder, but he acted differently today" Kyungsoo explained also having stepped closer to point at a certain spot in the forest, light shining on both of the dead women. 

" How?" Baekhyun questioned, ready to write down whatever news he would hear, but instead being led towards the bodies, eyes growing in size when he saw the state they were in. 

And it took all of his focus to not throw up again, hand tightly gripping his partner's coat. 

Both of them laid sideways, facing each other with antlers on top of their heads. Their hair was wet, like they had been dragged through water, skin blue and cold. 

The skin was red from bite marks, red cuts across their backs forming a sentence. 

" Come find me?" Baekhyun breathed out, head tilted sideways to look properly at the words, body frozen to the spot. 

" He's going crazy, if he wasn't already," Jongin sighed before kneeling down beside one of the women, carefully moving her hair to the side to show red marks. 

" Seems like he wanted it to be quick. Guessing from the wet hair and hand imprints, he forced their heads under water, drowned them and slashed their skin afterwards. He was most definitely in a hurry. God knows why," he continued to explain, leading Baekhyun to meet Chanyeol's equally confused eyes, scribbling down the things that could be of use. 

" Any other thing you noticed?" the tall detective asked, before walking around both of the dead bodies, a certain sadness in his eyes, " Footprints maybe?" 

" No, nothing. Even though he acted rushed this time, he still was careful enough to not leave any traces," Kyungsoo replied, a heavy sigh leaving his plump lips. 

" So, could the drowning be a hint? Because he wants us to find him?" the smaller detective asked, eyes looking at every one of them once before merely focusing on Chanyeol and the little cut on his lips.

" It could be. I would say we have to do a night shift, Baekhyun. No breaks for now."

Nodding his head in understanding, he closed his book and pushed it back into his pocket, slightly bowing to Jongin and Kyungsoo as a goodbye. 

" We will call you Chanyeol, if we find anything," the head coroner said, eyes lingering on both of them a bit too long before he turned back around. 

And Baekhyun just sincerely hoped they would not run into another dead end. 

~

It really started to be tiring to not have a single clue on who the murderer was, especially now that he did it again, leaving both of them to stay up and roam their office. 

White board placated with things that still did not make sense, his head starting to hurt from overthinking the situation. 

Three hours had passed since they arrived and immediately went to work, but all they could do was reread the reports over and over again, searching for any clue that could include water or something similar. 

Chanyeol was halfway leaning into his chair, one hand covering his face while he massaged his temples, sleeves rolled up. 

Finding those bodies truly threw their current beliefs overboard mainly because this was completely out of style, the murderer acting as if he was rushing something.

It did not only make Baekhyun feel hopeless, but he could see that Chanyeol was thinking even more than before. The evening they spent in their office was quiet and cold.

Even though they had shared a kiss, or well, more than just a kiss only hours prior to this, it seemed like it never happened, and it made Baekhyun feel self conscious.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was about to be midnight, he got up and reached for his coat, the taller’s eyes almost immediately on him, heart rate picking up.

“ Are you leaving?”

“ I’m tired, Chanyeol-ah. I will drive back home, okay? Should I be in the office early tomorrow?” He asked about to grab his bag and leave, when the other suddenly stood up and walked over to where he was standing, his hands fumbling with the pen he was holding.

It was actually quite cute how the stoic and usually composed detective suddenly seemed nervous. His behaviour actually making Baekhyun smile briefly before he cleared his throat.

“ Yes? Is there something you’d like to say to me?”

“ Not ultimately, I rather do this,” Chanyeol replied before he reached for the smaller’s face, hand gentle yet demanding while pulling him into a kiss. Tender and sweet, way different from what they had shared earlier.

Yet, it also made him crave more.

“ Take care and get back home safely, okay? We will talk tomorrow.”

“ Okay… I will see you then, Chanyeol.”

-

Maybe he wasn’t really telling the truth because instead of going straight back to his apartment, he was now standing in front of Sehun’s apartment. The snow covering the streets, small frozen crystals dropping down on earth.

It was so quiet and calm, the uproar inside his heart yet loud enough to make him feel restless. Staring at the dark windows and the front door which was covered in tape, there was some sort of longing that made itself present.

Not in a romantic way, but in a way of needing answers, of wanting everything to just make sense.

Why did he leave so abruptly, and why did he do what he had done?

Sighing into the cold air and watching his breath fog up, he noticed a brief flash of something shimmery on the apartment wall, similar to some sort of crystal, and it made him immediately walk over towards it, eyes focusing on making sense of it.

That was when it hit him like a truck, a memory that seemed to be unlocked almost instantly.

_“ Baekhyun, don’t walk too far, we’re home already.”_

_Seeing himself running through the streets, with Sehun following behind him, he briefly found himself smiling at the situation before it disappeared once again._

_“ Sehun, what is this?” his younger self asked, having leaned down to reach for a small shard of glass which instantly led Sehun to grab his hand, forcing the piece away from him._

_“ Don’t touch this!”_

_His voice was harsh and cold, way different than he had acted when they met again. His hold was strong and probably hurting because the smaller version of himself, which started to cry._

_“ I want to go to mommy and daddy, let me go.”_

_“ No you won’t and you can’t. You will come with me.”_

_And there it was again, hands on the boy’s head, eyes suddenly hollow and his body as if he was frozen. Just what was actually happening?_

_“ There we go, let’s go inside.”_

_-_

Blinking his eyes to find himself back to the present, Baekhyun stopped his hand from continuously stroking over the shimmery part of the wall, his fingers suddenly trembling, but not from the cold.

Those things that seemed to come back to him slowly and sadly only in bits, were not positive at all. On top of that, he started to question if he really knew Sehun or if what he made up to be was a lie. A construct of madness.

If he hadn’t been already scared enough, he now was frightened, glad that he had his partner by his side for once. Someone he could trust.

And maybe, even more than that, ultimately making him smile and continue to walk back home, the snow calming him down with every step he took.

-

Weeks passed by without anything happening or them being able to investigate further because the clues were all scattered around. There was no clear path they could follow, no people they could question. Only bitterness.

And well… shared closeness. Nothing like they had done that night, but enough to make Baekhyun’s stomach do jumps, the butterflies going crazy to the point he felt like he was acting way out of character.

Chanyeol, though, was even more interesting. Because his usual cold attitude seemed to melt everytime they were together, his rough hands, gentle and careful.

He sincerely had wished for them to move forward with their relationship, or well, whatever this actually was, but the case completely occupied their heads.

Which is why they were sitting in their office again, focused on their own works, day turning into night slowly but surely.

Baekhyun was laying on top of his table, staring at the picture he had taken with him from Sehun's place, his mom's smile keeping him motivated to continue his work. 

Nevertheless, the longer he stared at it, he seemed to notice more detail, especially the way Sehun hugged her close, his eyes maybe a bit too longing. 

Gazing towards the boathouse in the background, he blinked his eyes tiredly before shooting them open, sitting up properly and grabbing the frame with both of his hands. 

The sign of the boathouse had a deer with a huge antler on top of its name, graceful yet terrifying the smaller to a point where he started to shudder heavily, only meeting Chanyeol's eyes when he called for him. 

" What's wrong??" 

" Chanyeol, look at this," he whispered, finger moving over the glass to stop at the boathouse, eyes focusing on the taller's expression and witnessing the shock that ghosted over his eyes. 

" What picture is this?" 

" Sehun's. I took it with me when we were at his place. It's my mom, so I wanted to keep it. I'm sorry I know I'm not allowed to do that," he apologized, hoping he would not receive a scolding, but being more than delighted when Chanyeol instead gently patted his head, silently reassuring him. 

" It's okay, your eyes truly are good. This could be a major hint. Something I would not have expected." 

Baekhyun didn't as well. 

Sure, Sehun had this weird vibe around him, making him feel unsafe and scared, but he would have never expected him to be a murderer. 

" What if it was him? What if he is the murderer we're looking for Chanyeol?" 

" Then we can't waste anymore time. We need to immediately leave for that boathouse. Try to find it online, Baekhyun."

~

It was a bit easy to find the location of the boathouse, only half an hour away from their office, and they did not waste any time before getting in their car and driving towards said spot. 

Anxiety was seeping through Baekhyun's veins the closer they got to the woods, air smelling like water and nature, familiar to some point. 

Yes, he was scared specifically because Sehun was still the only connection he had to his past and his parents, but on the other hand, he wanted answers. 

He wanted to know if this was really happening. 

Moving his leg up and down slowly after a while, he flinched when Chanyeol's hand landed on his knee, thankful that the taller was there with and for him, especially after knowing they were both into each other. 

The kiss was still fresh in his head, lips tingling from the mere thought of it, but the bad thoughts once again overshadowed everything. Particularly when they arrived at the place, the lake reflecting the moonlight while the house itself looked terribly old and rotten. 

Getting out of the car, he made sure to load his gun, just in case, but still managed to calm his erratic heartbeat, following Chanyeol into the house, door squeaking loudly. 

It was dead quiet around them. Nothing obvious caught their attention except the small boat swaying from side to side, with the taller turning on his flashlight, pointing it at every direction to make out their surroundings. 

" Do you recognize this, Baekhyun?" 

" It's exactly like in my dream, but the scary thing is that I can't remember ever being here," he replied, voice quiet while one of his hands was at his belt, holding the gun. 

Stopping the moment he heard a small noise from above, he couldn't react quickly enough, when someone jumped down and grabbed Chanyeol by the neck, long nails piercing through his skin and making him groan in pain. 

" Chanyeol!"

" Hush, Baekhyun. We don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood," a familiar voice said, before his laughter resonated in the room. Sehun stepped closer and was being revealed by the weak moonlight that wandered through the damaged roof. 

Not knowing what to do because he definitely did not want Chanyeol to get hurt, he met his partner's eyes, seeing the slight shake of his head. 

" So it's you." 

" Of course it is! It always has been me. No one else could compete with a mastermind like I am," the other said, nails piercing even more into the taller's skin, Baekhyun panicking the lead bit harder. 

“ You know Baekhyun, it was all fun and games, but you two took so long for this. I started to feel bored and now I’m happy that you finally did seem to remember something,” Sehun replied, hand grabbing Chanyeol’s neck harder.

“ I did not. I don’t remember this place at all, but my mom….she was here before, wasn’t she?”

“ Indeed. We spent many summers here. Her and I. It was all good until she met your father. That unsightly piece of shit.”

“ What do you even want to tell me with this? You’re not making sense, get to the point,” Baekhyun yelled, eyes focused on his partner who seemed to be in pain and he absolutely hated to witness it.

Confused because of his words, he shook his head softly, head starting to hurt from the situation itself. 

" Is it really the time for some sentimental shit? Seems like she didn't want you," Chanyeol spat out, voice strained due to the hold the other had on him before his neck was suddenly bared, Sehun moving closer to his face. 

" Maybe I should just kill you on the spot? But where would be the fun in this?" 

" Sehun, just stop. Seriously, you're not making sense," Baekhyun begged, briefly looking around the room for anything that could help him, but giving up defeatedly pretty soon. 

"Fine. I shall explain it before ending your life, Mr. Park. Your mom, Baekhyun, was mine. She always had been mine, but she never knew about that," the other dryly laughed, sending shivers down the smaller's spine. 

" No matter how much I loved her, she never appreciated it and instead married your father. That son of a whore, a fucking human. Worthless." 

Watching Sehun step the least bit closer, Baekhyun did the same backwards, scared of his next move. 

" I wanted to end that whole farce way sooner, but then she was pregnant with you. I couldn't do it, not when she was so happy. Life truly started to get tiring when you were born, and no matter how often I tried to express the way I felt, she didn't want to hear about it."

" You loved her?" 

" Of course I did, Baekhyun. And I decided to end that whole thing when you were seven, but you interrupted my work," he spit out, sudden hate in his voice making Baekhyun feel guilty about something he didn't even know. 

" W-What?" 

“ You started to have some sort of flashbacks, didn’t you? Dreams and visions?”

“ How did you-”

Being interrupted by Sehun once more while watching him throw Chanyeol to the farthest corner of the room, his power truly being frightening, Baekhyun tried to move, but he just couldn’t.

It was as if he was frozen on the spot, his limbs feeling heavy.

“ For years I suppressed your memories to the point where you actually forgot about it, but they seem to finally come back to you as well as those blackouts as some sort of consequence. It’s actually funny how you chose to be a detective, and how this certain case ended up being your first.”

“ You suppressed them? What do you mean, blacking out?”

" Ever since that day you caught me strangling your father, I did the same to your mother after she tried to fight me. It was an accident. I never wanted to hurt her, but I had no time to grieve in silence when you came into the room, looking for your parents."

Taken aback by his words and the truth of what happened, nothing made sense anymore. None of his memories seemed to add up, his head only starting to hurt more and more. 

" No.. No, they died in a car accident. You're lying."

" They did not. That car accident you remember was a random one you had witnessed when you ran away from home. I took you back after you stood there frozen. It can happen. Memories mix up and make you believe things that never happened.”

" But why are you killing all those innocent people? Why did you kill that girl who ran away from you? Why are you trying to control me?" Baekhyun asked, tears falling over his cheeks slowly. 

“ Those rituals Baekhyun, they truly helped me a lot. Humans are dumb, they believe what you tell them especially when you are a vampire with power. It was easy for me to find people who wanted to join me, easy to feed from them and drive them insane. It helped to clean my soul and those sins. Yes, I killed them, but did I want all of this? Maybe, yet I regret it. You reminded me of her. I saw her in you, and I wanted to keep you close. There was no way I could have told you what actually happened which is why I lied to you. All of this is a lie. I suppressed your memories so you would stick to me, not be scared, yet you left me after all. You having this blackout, told me you started to remember again. Maybe I'm just evil by trying to force it out of you, using this case and the thing I did as an excuse for that. I even hung up that poor girl Seulgi, thinking you would get the hint because of the choking, but seems like that part of your past is still locked quite well.”

Watching him take a break and lick his lips, it was as if a switch had been clicked, Sehun's eyes suddenly even darker, his smile almost sinister.

" Every time you started to remember sequences of what had happened, I had to force you to forget them again. But Baek, you also started to get older and you rioted a lot. At one point you left, and I had no clue where you actually had gone. I was angry and I carried that anger with me till this day. I found out you were a detective by accident, I saw you on TV. Those ritual killings were something that kept me entertained and I honestly never stopped with that. Hundred years on this earth can get boring real quick. You ending up working on it was luck. Seeing you live your life without me though, made me snap and I decided to forcefully make you remember everything by placing hints. And indeed, you started to remember and blackout. I wanted you to remember that you hurt me, wanted to see you suffer. Mr. Park here though, disturbed my whole idea."

“ You are insane, what are you even saying? You killed people to clean your soul? Why do you want to keep me close?” Baekhyun dryly said, eyes wandering over to Chanyeol who tried to get up while Sehun seemed to step closer and closer. So close that they were about to hit against each other.

“ Oh, Baekhyun, everything would have gone well, wouldn’t it have been for Mr. Park appearing and ruining everything. I planned that you remember what I did back then, that you remember me, that I own you once more because only I would be able to make you forget it all. It worked well for years, maybe this is karma. I just wanted your attention back. Knowing that I had the slight chance of making you remember the things I wanted you to, I took it.”

“ Yeah, it is, but what do you mean with blackouts? How do you know about them? You wanted my attention back by continuing those murders? Because you knew I was a detective now?”

“ I watched you. I always had my eyes on you, and I also know you attacked that poor office worker. You know, we are half animal, half human. More or less. If we don’t think, we are led by instinct. That is more or less what happened to you. You blacking out brought you back to the basics. Food. You attacked him because your instincts told you to do so. And yeah, for years I wasn't able to track you but then I found out you're a detective. What easier way to gain your attention than continuing doing what I had stopped two years ago. It was easy to get closer that way once more, and it was also so much fun to mess with you two.”

Hearing the truth about that worker, he truly started to cry even more, hands shaking from the fact that he started to be a monster he never wanted to be. 

" I-I killed him??" 

"No, you did not. I did. You drank his blood, but he was still alive when you left him. I finished the job for you. Ain't I nice?" 

" Where is the body?" 

" Oh. I don't know? Probably still swimming in the Han River," he laughed, making Baekhyun feel disgusted to the point where he wanted to throw up. 

" Why?...Just why?" 

" Because I knew sooner or later you would find the connection. Baekhyun, you're not dumb. You always started to realize things before I had to make you forget them again and again. I wanted you to go through the same circle of memories you've gone through years ago. Maybe I overdid it a little, whoops. You even attacked your partner." 

Looking at Chanyeol who was slowly reaching for his gun, Baekhyun started to feel more nervous, trying to distract Sehun by continuing to talk. 

" So you drugged me on purpose, knowing if I black out I would hurt him? "

" Yes. Smart boy. You started to remember things, thanks to me, the intense amount of fight you put up though, led you to blackout."

" You're completely fucked up. I'm not my mother, Sehun. You killed them because of your sick jealousy, took them away from me, and made me believe they died because of an accident? Do you even listen to yourself?" he croaked out, voice breaking from the amount of hate and sadness dripping from his tongue. 

" I make perfect sense, what do you even mean? It worked up till now until you started to practically malfunction." 

Disgusted by the way he had been used over the years, not even realizing it, Baekhyun gasped loudly when Chanyeol pulled his gun, trigger sending off and shooting Sehun into his leg, loud scream echoing in the old house. 

“ You fucking asshole,” Sehun screamed with a voice so deep and scary that Baekhyun flinched, yet even though he rushed over to where Chanyeol was standing, he wasn’t fast enough because the taller detective suddenly was grabbed by the neck once more, body hovering above the floor while Sehun grabbed his arm and twisted it, the loud noise of bones cracking making the smaller sob.

“ Stop, Stop hurting him,” he yelled, voice shrill while he rushed over to where his partner was now lying on the floor, not even able to kneel down when the older vampire suddenly grabbed his head, hands pressing harshly against his temples.

“ If you don’t want to remember, I will have to force you to.”

It was like a harsh force that pressed against his head, making him scream so loudly that his eyes started to tear up to the point he wasn’t able to see anymore, body going limp and instead focusing on the pictures that appeared in front of them, so many at once.

Memories came flooding back, making his head hurt to the point that he couldn’t make sense of everything. Until he saw Sehun and his parents, the taller one choking his mother violently up to the point when her lips turned blue.

It was scary, but it also seemed to make sense. Everything suddenly added up, and it was weird how at peace he started to be until Sehun let him go once more.

The turning point of his life had been witnessing Sehun kill his parents. He overdid the suppressing of memories, ultimately leading Baekhyun to distance himself and forget about the taller. For years everything had been fine, but then the other found out, as what he had been working. Using the case and scattering hints to forcefully make him remember. And on top of that, he also understood the use of the antler. Sehun obviously associated it with his mother and their past.

The room they were standing in was messy and dark, only the moonlight was some sort of brighter source, which made it hard to focus again. He stumbled from side to side, seeing Chanyeol start trying to get up once more. His arm obviously broken before there was a hand on his own throat, pressing into the sides so harshly that he gasped.

" And? Did it work? You know everything now, don't you?" The other asked, his grip getting tighter while he walked over to the wall to push Baekhyun against it, his feet dangling in the air.

There wasn't even enough energy to fight back. Even though he could have tried, his head was hurting from the things that suddenly filled up the gaps that had been empty for years.

" Wasn't it fun? Working together on this case while I was the one doing it all along actually? You both seemed so helpless that I actually felt bad for a whole second. "

Listening to Sehun, strained and gasping for air the more he seemed to squeeze his throat. Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol standing up in the background, some sort of metal in his hands and he knew he had to buy them time.

" So you started to kill people once more because you wanted me to remember right?"

"You could say that. Baekhyun, forgetting me was never the thing I had wanted. The things I did, yes, but not me. And then Mr. Park joined and ruined everything, which is why I manipulated you. I hoped you would kill him by accident, but he is not that easy of a target, huh? If you had been strong enough to suck him dry, you would have felt bad. Would have crawled to me, beg me to help you." The other continued to explain, face now closer than ever.

So close that the smaller could feel his breath on his face.

" You're mine, Baekhyun. The only thing that still gives me some sort of connection to your mom. My sort of healing. Why did you have to play outside the lines?"

About to reply, he saw Chanyeol coming closer and punching Sehun with that metal he was holding, the impact loud and leading him to let go of Baekhyun. 

Coughing to breathe in some air once more, he watched Sehun groan in pain before pinning his partner down, blood dripping from his head down to the other's face.

" How dare you do this again? This little thing won't hurt me, you have to try harder."

Overwhelmed with the information he got and the situation itself, Baekhyun sensed the danger and knew Chanyeol would get hurt, which made him stumble up and run over, the last bit of energy he was having, going into jumping on Sehun's back and ramming his teeth into his neck. 

" Don't you dare touch him like this," he replied, voice angry while he watched the blood flow out from his neck, his own body starting to be affected.

_Poison._

Drinking blood from other vampires was poisonous, but right now, he only cared for Chanyeol's wellbeing, and it seemed to make the other stop, dropping his partner to the floor in order to grab Baekhyun by his collar.

From one second to the other, he was the one pinned to the floor, his throat and body convulsing from the pain that the poison was forcing him to feel, mouth overflowing with blood which he spit out.

" You fool. You're risking to die for _him_?" 

" _I don't care_ ," he breathed out, eyes glaring at Sehun while he started to feel the poison rip through his veins, numbing the way he felt. 

" Why do you risk your life for him? Why wouldn't you do this for me?"

And it was in that moment that he realized, Sehun actually was just a scared little boy. He couldn't bring it up to feel bad about it, yet he knew some part of him wasn't completely evil.

" Is it love? Affection? Need? You are wrapped around his finger, aren't you? You are slipping away from my hold… If I can't have you, no one should, don't you think so?"

Feeling the other touch his lips, Baekhyun started to have this numbness soak through his bones, his body going slack to the point he simply let it happen, a sad smile on his face.

" You don't even realize what you did wrong, don't you? I would have never been yours. No matter how many times you would have tried to force me to forget or remember the things you wanted me to, this, Sehun, this is going nowhere,” he answered, hand reaching up to stroke over the taller's cheek before he was suddenly faced with an impact. 

So harsh and intense that he closed his eyes, warm liquid suddenly splashing over his face. It took him several seconds to open them again, only to see Sehun lying beside him now, a big piece of wood forced through his chest.

" Ha ha…..Is this how it ends? Did I really lose?"

Crawling over with the last bit of force he felt in his body, Baekhyun leaned over his old friend, searching his eyes for honesty while his own body started to hurt even more.

" The poison is moving fast, isn't it? Maybe I truly end up meeting you on the other side, owning you till death."

" You are a liar, Sehun."

" Yeah...maybe I am," he whispered, before coughing one last time, the life literally leaving his eyes.

Was it supposed to make Baekhyun feel sad? He didn't know. Instead of that he rolled onto his back as well, poison ripping through his body like wildfire.

The whole situation was still way too much for him. Baekhyun couldn't comprehend the truth, but it also got way harder to do anything else but try to breathe, poison spreading rapidly and leading him to also drop to the floor. 

Chanyeol was rushing over to him within seconds, phone in his hands probably calling an ambulance before carefully heaving up the smaller into his arms, big bloody hand stroking through Baekhyun's hair. 

" Everything will be alright, Baek, try to breathe." 

Listening to his words, he could feel his eyes getting heavier, chest hurting from every breath he took. He still had enough energy to lift his hand, though, gently touching the taller's cheek. 

" I think he was right." 

" About what? Baekhyun, you're not at fault for anything." 

" No, I mean...The affection I feel for you, Mr. Park. I truly am wrapped around your finger," he giggled, ending up coughing up blood instead, before everything started to feel darker once more. 

Hand dropping back into his lap and only able to hear the desperate pleas of the taller, wanting him to stay awake but failing when all he ended up seeing was darkness. 

* * *

**Part XIII**

**Everything Must Come To An End**

The whole situation seemed to fall into place quickly after this. 

Knowing that Sehun had been the murderer all along, a team had gone through his apartment once more, turning the whole house upside down not only to find his hidden basement full of pictures of Baekhyun and his mother, but also Chanyeol and a lot of girls and boys. 

Some of which he had killed brutally. 

Several occult belongings were found as well as a list of telephone numbers and a meeting place for his rituals. 

Seeing how detailed he was with his works, it was mind blowing at some point but also scary altogether. 

Chanyeol had gone to Yixing once again after his wound had healed, showing him pictures of Sehun and the stuff he had hidden only to confirm that he had been the one who had also lured in his girlfriend. 

Baekhyun, on the contrary, had been unconscious for several days, stuck to the hospital bed with needles pierced through his skin, cleaning out his body from the poison and hopefully helping him gain back consciousness. 

It took him a whole week before his eyes blinked back open, body feeling like a heavy stone, unable to do more than press the little button that called for his nurse, a checkup immediately being done. 

" Due to the poison, you will be unable to move your limbs for some time, it can be hours or days. It attacked your nerves aggressively, but you will be alright again," the doctor said, while noting down his vitals, Baekhyun's eyes actually just searching for his partner's. 

" What about Mr. Park, is he also in this hospital?" 

" Mr. Park is here every night, Mr. Byun. He felt better after two days of rehabilitation and continued staying with you. Oh, it's almost five anyway. He should come by soon." 

Listening to his words and watching him leave, he stared out of the window, snow still heavy on the trees and houses. 

His head still hurt, and still was not able to wrap around the fact that his whole life had been a lie. The pain in his heart was almost unbearable. 

Knowing that he would have to take some time to be able to properly grasp the situation and most importantly, the truth.

However, the moment the door opened, he turned his head back around, seeing Chanyeol with a bouquet of flowers, big band aid still plastered over his neck. 

" Hello, Mr. Park." 

"Baekhyun…You're awake," he replied, eyes soft and surprised before he came closer to sit down beside the bed, taking off his coat and scarf. 

" I woke up around half an hour ago, still feeling drowsy." 

Watching his partner put the flowers on the table, he momentarily stared at them, a soft smile on his dry lips. 

" For me?" 

" Hm. I made sure to always have fresh ones here in case you wake up," Chanyeol explained, his cold hand reaching out to touch Baekhyun's, sending shivers down his spine. 

" I'm glad you're awake." 

" And I'm glad you're okay, Chanyeol." 

Meeting his eyes and simply staring at him for several seconds he sighed in content, lying comfortably against his pillow. 

" I took care of everything, you don't need to worry, Baekhyun "

Letting his eyes wander over Chanyeol’s arm, which was covered in a dark blue bandage, clearly stabilizing his broken bones, he wanted to reach forward to touch him, his hands, however, still felt numb.

" What about the office worker? "

Seeing that the taller moved a bit closer, he watched him lean over him, a gentle smile calming him down and making him relax.

" Everything is okay. The higher ups came to our office, logically. They questioned me on how we knew where the dead body was and overall about the whole situation with Sehun. I explained that he killed him and threw him into the Han River, so they started an investigation. After three days, they were able to recover the body. Fingerprints and everything that could have led to the murder were gone due to the amount of water that had affected the skin."

Listening to what he was saying, he knew it all made sense, but it still felt surreal, and he also felt bad about the fact that he wasn't of help.

" After they brought you to the hospital, I told them about Sehun as well. They took his body with them, analyzed everything and also turned his apartment upside down. Seems like he had a hidden room in his house were they found all sorts of ritualic stuff and names. Including yours and mine."

" So everything really is settled? It's over?" Baekhyun asked, voice small and tired, while he suddenly felt Chanyeol's hand on his own, squeezing it gently. 

" Everything is fine and settled. I promise you this. You should focus on your recovery for now. The poison moved quite fast, and it was pure luck that you didn't face worse consequences."

Knowing he was right, Baekhyun briefly stared out of the window once more, eyes hurting from the brightness of the snow before he nodded his head.

" I know, I think I will need some time to make sense of everything. I want to thank you, though, for standing up for me and believing my words even when I probably sounded like a weirdo."

" Don't thank me for something so small. You're my partner, of course I would be on your side."

Chuckling at his words, he turned his head back around to meet his eyes, briefly gazing at his lips as well until he cleared his throat and smiled.

" Only because I'm your partner?"

Literally watching the gears turn in Chanyeol's head, he giggled cutely, not able to move much due to his condition but still trying to move his head up a bit higher. 

" You can be quite cheeky, Mr. Byun. Maybe I should teach you a lesson one day."

" Oh my, that sounds like you will take good care of me, hm?" He flirted back, nose nudging against the taller's the moment he leaned down over him, lips meeting in a small soft kiss.

One that told him that he was safe, was protected and most importantly not alone.

And maybe this wasn't the start of something beautiful or great, but it sure was the start of finally being able to live.

Live the way he wanted, freed from memories and his past which had haunted him more than once.

He knew it’s gonna be a long way to be completely okay once more, working out this clear trauma that had occupied his whole life, and rotting him down to the core. 

But he also knew that Chanyeol would be there along the way. 

Truly being the cherry on top of everything.

__________________________________

**-Epilogue-**

" Baekhyun, could you take a look at those files? I think they could help us with this case."

Sitting at his office table and watching Chanyeol put the papers down on it, he bit his lips and leaned back into his chair, hands playing with the pencil he was moving between his fingers. 

It was quite hard to not stare at the beauty that man actually held, now that they more or less started to date each other. A relationship wasn't easy especially because of their work and schedules.

Yet it worked for them because there was this pull that had existed the moment they had started to be closer. One that made sure they couldn't be without each one another.

" Sure, Mr. Park. I will look through them."

Watching his eyes and seeing them turn from disbelief to realization, he didn't do anything and let Chanyeol walk closer until he was standing in front of his chair, hands on each side of it.

" What's that? I noticed this a few times now, but Baekhyun, are you into this whole Mister thing?" he asked, a smirk plastered on his face and it made the smaller move up from his chair, face closer now.

So close that their noses were touching. 

" Well, are _you_ into it? Because you seem just as affected,” he retorted, lips tingling from the need he was feeling. A simple kiss being all he actually craved for.

Instead of that, he suddenly had a knee between his legs, caging him in, while a hand was gently cupping his jaw, forcing him to look up.

" We're working right now, you really know no limits do you? "

" Just kiss me Chanyeol. I know you want it too," he whispered, tongue peeking out to lick over his own lips, before he finally was met with a kiss.

Rough and passionate. 

About to move his hands up to the taller’s hair to pull on it, he heard the door being opened, both of them jumping apart completely unprofessional and obvious.

Luckily it was only Jongin, leaning against the doorframe with a knowing smile.

" Making out at the workplace? I wouldn't have expected that. Especially not from Chanyeol.”

" We didn't " the taller replied, pulling his tie up, even though it hadn't been loose in the first place, clearly indicating he was nervous and it made Baekhyun suppress his giggles. 

Instead meeting Jongin's eyes and smiling when he winked at him.

" Well, if you didn't then I shall take you with me now because I need help with some stuff from the crime scene."

" Yeah, of course, let me just grab my coat," Chanyeol answered while Jongin walked ahead already, making Baekhyun realize they were alone once more and it made him bite his lips like he often did.

Soon meeting his eyes only to finally let go of the giggle he was holding.

" That was totally your fault, Baekhyun, just you wait. Once we're done with work today, I will definitely teach you a lesson."

Slightly blushing at his words but also having to laugh at the obvious embarrassment they both shared, he watched Chanyeol walk towards the door, voice raising one last time.

" I will look forward to it Chanyeol-ah."

~Fin~


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since that shared moment in Chanyeol's living room, the tension seemed to grow with each passing day.
> 
> To the point both of them were just craving each other, so badly and intense. But, will they finally have the chance to get rid of it and literally fuck it out?
> 
> I guess you will have to see that for yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO TO EVERYONE.  
> To the new readers and to those who read the main story already weeks ago!
> 
> I KNOW I made several people suffer by not letting them do the do lol. It wouldn't have fit the main story BUT as a thanks for the endless support and the immense love I received I wrote a little something for y'all ❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

After Hours 

It turned into the end of a long cold winter when everything started to feel  _ normal  _ again. The trees were still carrying tons of snow, but the roads were now looking dirty and dark, deep tire marks everywhere. The one ugly spot that ruined the otherwise perfect image of their small town.

Carefully avoiding the muddy parts, to not dirty his new shoes, Baekhyun felt his beanie slide down his forehead even more, his hands occupied by coffee and sandwiches, making it impossible to prevent it from blinding his eyes.

Luckily, he was already at the station, and he knew his way around by now, briefly greeting the people who passed by and probably looked at him weirdly, before opening the big wooden door with the back of his elbow. Their office was all cleaned up and actually quite unrecognisable after they had spent months on their last case.

Yet, he liked this better, and he liked it even more when he could hear footsteps and see black shoes stop in front of him, feeling warm hands carefully pull up his beanie and remove it from the top of his hair.

“ It is truly quite big on your head, are you sure you did not accidentally grab mine earlier?” Chanyeol asked teasingly while helping the smaller with the coffee and sandwiches, laying everything onto the table. His smile forcing Baekhyun’s knees to feel wobbly before he huffed his breath.

“ That is the first thing you say? I expected something different.” 

“ Like?”

Meeting his golden brown eyes, the smaller detective took his time to reply and instead slipped out of his coat again while completely ignoring the taller’s obvious smirk. By now, they both got used to each other and most importantly, to the constant tension which any of them two decided to create. The one thing they did not talk about once since they started to go out.

It made Baekhyun go insane on some days and feel distant on others, after all, not being used to relationships and appreciation and most importantly, physical affection because every time Chanyeol touched him, it felt like he was burning up, cheeks a glowing deep red.

Now he felt like he had the upper hand for once, stealing glances, but then finally walking back towards where the other was still standing, pressing his hands on his hips and looking back up, “ Maybe a small  _ thank you _ or  _ did everything go well _ ?”

“ That is not really what you were hoping for, Baekhyun-ah, I can tell that much,” Chanyeol chuckled, that deep warm one the smaller liked so much, his body almost immediately freezing up when the other came closer, gently touching his cheeks and nose, “ It is still quite cold, isn’t it? Your skin is red.”

Subconsciously leaning into the warm hands, he nodded his head, fingers reaching out to twirl the older’s tie in between them almost nervously, his heart beating so hard against his ribcage that he momentarily confused it with  _ hunger _ .

“ I’m honestly feeling  _ really _ cold right now,” he answered, his left foot moving closer to be able to nudge it against Chanyeol’s. His shyness is sometimes being way too obvious. It did not change the fact, though, that he started to be more daring when it came to taking things further.

Or well, at least try it, because ever since that heated kissing session on the other’s couch, they either had no time to focus on their relationship or were constantly interrupted. Baekhyun knew it was the same need from both sides, yet luck wasn’t on any of those two.

On top of that they really didn’t want to rush anything, but Baekhyun started to not care at all about that. Not when the older man emitted such a strong amount of seduction, his mere existence being at fault.

Almost accidentally purring at the feel of his rough fingers stroking along the smaller’s sharp cheekbone, he blushed when a thumb gently pressed against his lips, rubbing them carefully without much force.

“ I really would love to warm you up Baekhyun-ah, but we need to eat and finish work” Chanyeol whispered, a terribly teasing tone accompanying his words, only leading him to blush harder until his skin literally was burning. Not an uncomfortable feeling, but definitely something he shouldn’t feel right there, in their office.

“ Then, would you like to go out for some drinks tonight? It’s the weekend after all.”

It wouldn’t have to lead anywhere because Baekhyun honestly just loved to spend time with the other, feeling like they bonded even more, which also made him reach out to squeeze Chanyeol’s hand, their fingers being so different when it came to size. And he smiled softly when he saw the older detective nod his head.

“ That sounds good. I can drive you to a place nearby and then, if you feel like it, you can sleep at my place?”

The question was actually not as confident as Baekhyun had expected, and he knew it was because of the barrier he had built up between them. Trust, after all, had been destroyed not once but twice over the last few years. The taller was patient, though. Something he appreciated a lot.

Moving his free hand behind himself, he grabbed the tuna sandwich and offered it to Chanyeol, bottom lip between his small canine teeth before he let it go, watching the taller’s eyes follow the movement.

“ I would love to stay over at your place, but for now, Sir, eat your sandwich,” he finally said, giggling cutely when the other’s eyes grew in size, quickly walking behind his desk to sit down and avoid being teased back.

Because, if there was one thing he was weak to, it was most definitely Chanyeol’s power to make him want to submit. An embarrassing thought, but simultaneously, something he would risk.

-

Watching the city lights fade into water droplets against the car window, Baekhyun let his slender finger follow the chaotic line it created, the cold glass making his body calm down from the excitement that was threatening to take over, especially after noticing Chanyeol’s hand gently squeezing his thigh.

It was actually not subtle that the taller was as tense as he was, hopes probably just as high and that made him calm down the least bit. Them both ridiculously quiet when usually talking like waterfalls.

Working as partners did not ultimately give them enough time to spend together due to some cases truly stealing them their energy and sleep. So moments like these were almost too good to be true.

The fascinating rhythm of the people outside walking and stopping without a reason momentarily distracted Baekhyun when the car suddenly halted indicating their arrival. A bar not that small and empty was something he didn't expect, but he was curious nonetheless.

Watching Chanyeol get out and wrap his long brown coat tighter around his shoulders, he was about to do the same when the door was being opened by the taller, his hand reaching out to help him up, gentleman manners making the smaller blush. 

" They serve really good beer here, so I thought you may like it." 

Raking his droopy eyes over the other's frame, he briefly stopped at the garter belt and his gun, and then looked at his hand and the veins wandering over them, subconsciously making him reach forward to hold it.

And as if he needed to explain why he did what he did, Baekhyun bit his lip, not looking up, " You said you wanted to warm me up, this helps."

Hiding the giggle, that was threatening to slip from his tender lips, was quite difficult and he was thankful when Chanyeol gently pulled him into the pub, smoke immediately meeting his nostrils. One thing he would never like, and also one thing the taller started to do less.

The reason being quite obvious, but Baekhyun still wanted to act as if he didn't know.

Listening to the loud music and laughter from the crowd, he was more than happy when they found some free space close to the wall, his partner immediately ordering beer for them. And with one, there was also a second and third round, making the smaller feel lightheaded.

Feeling not as sure as before on his two feet, he decided to lean back against the wall, watching Chanyeol stand in front of him with the glass in one hand and the other placed against the free space beside Baekhyun's head.

It made him seem even smaller, but simultaneously, he absolutely loved it, heart rate picking up the more he thought about it when suddenly he heard his name being called.

" H-huh?"

" Everything okay? You kept staring at my arm, was it too much alcohol?" Chanyeol asked over the loud music, his voice feeling so far away while also so close, one thing that truly was able to make his legs soften.

And who was he to continue hiding what he actually had been waiting for the whole day when the older man just looked so ethereal with the slight sweat on his forehead. Instead, reaching for said arm to wrap his slender fingers around it and drag it down to his own waist, breath shaky when Chanyeol immediately grabbed his hip.

" Can you warm me up properly now, Chanyeol-ah? Please?" He almost begged, eyes following the way the other placed his glass down at a random table and then gently stroked over the side of his face, making sure he was comfortable. 

The place was stuffed with people with them two actually disappearing in the crowd, and for once, he was more than thankful because he didn't need people to see just how passionate Chanyeol was kissing him.

He didn't need them to witness how the taller was slipping his long thick fingers under his shirt, stroking the soft and warm skin of his hips before snaking to the back to squeeze his ass. It made Baekhyun gasp softly in delight, his canine teeth popping out but not disturbing their tongues fighting for dominance. 

Actually a fight the smaller gave up quite fast, just being way too into Chanyeol having the upper hand. His stubble was continuously rubbing against the smaller’s chin, the more they moved their heads from side to side and for a brief second he imagined feeling it on other parts of his body, the thought making him shiver.

Maybe it was getting heated too fast because his back was completely pressed against the cold wall now. The older man having placed his knee between Baekhyun's legs to lock him into place, and the more his lips started to feel numb, the more he didn't want this to end.

But his breath being short was something he couldn't suppress. and it made him pull away for a second. Chanyeol's lips instead moved down his neck and sucked the place where his vein was visible the most. An intense feeling which led him to moan, immediate redness covering his chubby cheeks.

His eyes momentarily moved over the crowd, not being able to see much because they were quite hazy at this point while his hands had snaked down to the tall man's waist, pulling him as close as possible. So close that their crotches were about to press against each other, wouldn't it have been for the sudden bottle flying over their heads.

For a whole second Baekhyun thought he imagined it, but then it crashed against the brick wall and the glass fell down, making him yelp and almost automatically hide in Chanyeol's chest. The older, on the other hand, already protecting him by holding his head.

Soon after the bottle, yelling followed, drunken slurs and pushing of the crowd, something the smaller seriously absolutely hated, but there was not much time to think about it when the other cupped his cheeks, his lips being so red that Baekhyun momentarily felt guilty, eyes soft and warm.

" You're not hurt, are you?"

Shaking his head softly, he smiled when he received a kiss on the tip of his nose, but then witnessed his partner rolling up his sleeves, suddenly looking three sizes bigger than his original height. It was quite the turn on, but not fitting the situation. 

" HEY! Who the fuck threw that bottle?" He yelled, one hand on his gun while scanning the room and Baekhyun was unable to look away, instead following his every move, while subconsciously stroking his shirt flat again.

" Sir, they are fighting over here, the bottle was thrown by one of them, " the young bartender replied. Worry and helplessness in her eyes and a small spark of hope after Chanyeol showed his detective mark. The smaller was in no way able to help, not when his legs felt like jelly and his body was on fire, ultimately making his gaze wander to the men fighting. 

Drunk, around their late twenties, and actually quite tall. None of that intimidated his partner, though, and he simply stepped in between them, holding both their chests to make them stop, " Cut the crap, or I will personally tie you up and throw you behind bars."

_ Hot. _

Maybe it was the alcohol but very briefly, Baekhyun imagined being the one tied up and it made him shiver heavily before finally reaching for his phone to call the police, this actually not being their field of profession.

It didn't take him long and ultimately led him to walk over to where Chanyeol was keeping the guys apart, tiredness and disappointment in his eyes quite obvious. He could understand it because he actually didn't want the tingling sensation in his lips to disappear as well. 

" I called the cops, Chanyeol-ah."

" Thanks," he replied, a small understanding smile ghosting over his mouth, before he turned back around to settle the situation and now that the adrenaline of their kisses from before calmed down, Baekhyun felt drained.

Tired almost. 

-

Even though the season was coming to an end, the air at night was terribly cold. The thin layer of snow amused Baekhyun while he waited for the taller to come outside as well. Kicking his shoes against the harder parts of the frozen liquid, he almost slipped when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, scaring him immensely. 

" Careful, we had a situation like this once," Chanyeol teased, and it made the smaller roll his eyes, cold red cheeks glowing in the dim streetlights, the moment he gazed up.

" Very funny."

Briefly mesmerized by the older man's smile, he soon followed him when he started to walk along the iced road, his big hand waving him closer to be able to intertwine their fingers, warmth immediately spreading throughout Baekhyun's body.

He knew the other's apartment wasn't that far from the pub, and he was honestly excited to stay the night, already so close to leaning into the other's side when suddenly Chanyeol stopped walking and instead turned around. 

His broad back in view and closer than ever, making the smaller curious on what he was planning, " Jump up. "

" For real?" He asked, eyes twinkling like those of a child, just waiting for the soft nod before carefully climbing onto the taller's back, rough hands snaking under his legs to properly hold him up. Baekhyun did not know where this was coming from but he sure had fun especially when the other suddenly started to run faster, making him giggle out loud.

It was out of the blue, but it was worth it. No, more than that. As if the taller sensed that Baekhyun seemed down about the situation, he decided to lift his mood in the cutest way possible, the light snow immediately melting on his soft hair.

" You're crazy, Mr. Park. "

Hearing his deep laughter resonate in the empty streets, he was carried until they were at Chanyeol's front door, even then watching him turn the key in the lock and stumble inside, only guiding Baekhyun back to the ground when he helped him out of his shoes. A small gesture forcing his heart to beat wildly.

And while he was slowly taking off his coat, the smaller let his eyes rake over his partner and the way he stroked through his hair, slight wetness visible, " I certainly didn't expect such a thing from you, Chanyeol-ah. "

" I'm glad I was able to surprise you then," he replied, his hand reaching out to pinch Baekhyun's nose before pointing towards his back, face quite red from the weather, "Would you mind it if I take a quick shower?"

" Of course not, go ahead."

Walking into the living room, the smaller was able to see the other walk down the hallway and he honestly couldn't force his eyes away. Not when he saw how Chanyeol took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, the slight glimpse of his naked chest sending sparks of arousal through Baekhyun's body.

Ridiculous, simply because it only had been less than an hour since they were kissing like their life depended on it, and he actually thought today would end with them sleeping. Nothing else. Now, however, he couldn't stop his fingers from feeling itchy, the sort that made you want to touch and appreciate. 

The apartment was as comfortable as ever, with the windows being covered in slight snow, but for once, he didn't feel cold about it but rather quite hot. Loosening his tie and keeping his focus on the closed bathroom door, he bit his soft lips when he could hear the water being turned on, his stomach making an unusual flip.

There was this  _ hunger  _ again, and he knew his eyes were glowing red at this point, but not for blood. Certainly not for the red warm liquid but definitely for the man who was probably currently naked and  _ wet.  _ In that brief second of contemplating on whether he should just join him or not, his feet had already carried him to the door, heart beating out of his chest.

He never did something like this before, never wanted something as much as he did in that moment and that exact thought made him throw his worries and insecurities overboard, instead opening the wooden door and being met with a lot of steam. Chanyeol didn't just notice him because his back was turned to the smaller and that gave him the opportunity to step closer until he indeed turned around.

" Baekhyun? Is everything okay?"

His eyes were respectfully gazing at his body and only wandering further down  _ once  _ while his shaking hands started to unbutton his shirt, sensing how the taller followed the movement and probably realized what was happening because he didn't speak up again and just stared hungrily, almost. 

It certainly didn't make the situation easier, but the attention was also a turn on and maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun decided to make a show out of removing his pants and letting them drop to the floor, his naked unblemished body being in full view and indicating his shyness.

Not even noticing his canine teeth growing in size, he licked his lips and walked closer, face glowing like a freshly picked tomato, until he was able to step into the shower as well, standing directly in front of his partner, their breathing mingling in the already hot air, " You didn't finish warming me up earlier, Sir."

Brave and yet just the right amount of cheekiness he was able to show without wanting to disappear into the ground, only grinning like he won the lottery when Chanyeol gently grabbed his hips and pulled him closer against the cold tiles, pressing his naked back against it.

" You're right, what a shame we were interrupted earlier. I will make sure to not let that happen for a second time," he whispered so,  _ so _ close to his lips that Baekhyun pathetically tried to claim them with his own, only to end up with soft laughter right into his ear and a kiss placed behind one of them. 

His teasing tone was not hard to make out and it was even funnier that Baekhyun was extremely turned on by it, small hands reaching out to pull the tall man closer by his naked waist, the skin feeling so soft and hot under his fingertips, their crotches just momentarily brushing against each other before Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his hands and pinned them over the top of his head.

Stubble and stupid smirk making Baekhyun's lips quiver in need before they were finally claimed in a messy kiss, tongue almost immediately slipping into the hot cavern of his partner's mouth, this time simply enjoying the feeling of his dominance taking over. There was spit dripping down his chin and mixing with the hot water, a pathetic whimper indicating his need for more.

He could feel their feet touching and one of Chanyeol's hands wandering down his soft chest, only to stop right above his crotch, fingers tickling his skin. It lit his nerves on fire, and his face turned away from the kiss having to take a deep breath, only to suddenly feel the taller's rough warm hand wrap around his dick, moving torturously slow.

It sent sparks throughout his whole body. A touch of this sort being completely new for the smaller detective especially because it made him realize once again just how big the other’s hand was, completely covering his erection and leading Baekhyun to arch his back away from the wall, pressing their chests together, nipples rubbing against each other.

With his hands still in the hold of the other, it was impossible to give back the pleasure he was receiving, and it honestly also started to be more difficult to stand on the slippery ground, knees shaking from the heavy amount of arousal shooting up his spine, “ Chanyeol-ah, I want to touch you too,” he whispered, licking his dry lips when their eyes met and the older suddenly turned the water off.

The steam in the room was heavy. The smaller just able to make out Chanyeol’s dark eyes and rippled  _ hot  _ chest, when his left leg was suddenly grabbed and wrapped around a wide waist, thigh in the hold of his lover’s rough hand, squeezing the milky softness so harshly that Baekhyun was left to quietly moan, mouth opening the slightest to give room for the soft noise to escape.

Able to feel his long fingers graze the wet skin and stop at his ass, the smaller honestly was just waiting for him to grab it, but it didn’t happen. Instead of that the taller grabbed his other leg as well to heave him up into his strong arms, pressing against Baekhyun in all the right places. For a second, he worried that it was too slippery, but then they stepped out of the shower and started walking along the hallway, water dripping onto the expensive mahogany floor.

While actually having the slightest kind of worry, he also was severely distracted by the other’s lips on his neck, sucking the same place over and over again until it actually started to burn, making Baekhyun hiss. It was as if time was moving slower when he was carefully laid down on the mattress, Chanyeol standing between his legs in all his naked glory, actually resembling a greek god. One he just wanted to be ruined by.

There was this silence hanging in the room, his heart beating so loud that he feared the other would be able to hear it. Weird enough, it wasn’t uncomfortable, not when the older man was raking his eyes over every part of Baekhyun’s body as if he was trying to memorize his moles, curves and everything else. As if he was eating him up without doing anything. The sort of intense emotion that made the smaller feel like his throat was being tied up, breathing being harder.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, just seemed to think a lot before he suddenly stepped closer to the bed, his knees hitting the mattress in between Baekhyun’s legs, making the vampire lean up on his elbows to see whatever was going on, excitement growing within seconds the more their eyes kept on being locked. It was as if there was an invisible force pulling them both closer to each other, to the point he just wanted to cry out loud.

When he thought nothing was going to happen, there were suddenly hands on his knees, squeezing the skin only to slowly pull his legs further apart, the smaller’s feet sliding along the softness of the silky blanket until he was spread to a point his cheeks caught fire. A quick warmth making his shoulders and parts of his neck glow in a shade of pink, not used to  _ this  _ type of exposure.

Yet, he liked the attention and certainly the way Chanyeol seemed to try to memorize every detail, when he dropped to his knees, face now closer than ever to his crotch, hands massaging his inner thighs, Baekhyun being both nervous and scared for whatever was about to happen, “ What are yo-”

Throwing his head back into the pillow he had been laying on, he felt his nerves tense harshly and his wet hair stroke the hot parts of his cheeks, a silent scream ripping out of his throat when Chanyeol’s hot breath ghosted along his rim, lips kissing the sensitive skin gently yet intense. Not noticing his teeth growing to full size, he indeed felt it when his tongue slid over his lips in an awful attempt to calm his nerves, legs shaking in the hold of the other.

“...Fuck…”

While cursing had never been a thing he did a lot, now, he felt unable to hold it back especially the more Chanyeol kissed along his hole, knowing he was clenching from the feel, his stubble grazing the skin of his ass and perineum. It only added to the pleasure he was feeling, one hand sliding down to grab the taller’s wet hair and bury his finger into it, seeking leverage.

There was no way for him to not shiver like a leaf, this exact thing happening for the first time after all and completely ruining his senses. And it just got worse when the other started to let his tongue join the ministrations, licking a fat stripe up from his entrance to his balls, their eyes meeting in an unspoken fire. That being when Chanyeol decided to speak up, voice rough and deep, “ You taste like forbidden candy, and I can’t get enough.”

Blushing furiously, Baekhyun stuttered for a reply, instead pouting when the other laughed almost evilly and rubbed one of his thick fingers along his perineum, probably knowing that it was a weak spot and then there was his stubble again, teasingly sliding along the sensitive parts before it was completely gone, Chanyeol now staring at him intensely.

“ Your fangs…”

Out of habit, Baekhyun tried to hide them, hand slapping over his mouth the same moment the older man leaned over him and grabbed his hips, swiftly turning them around so the smaller was situated on thick hips, eyes glued to the other’s abs and the way his muscles flexed. He felt his whole body being high on arousal and need, his hips screaming for him to just move them and seek the relief he badly needed, but Chanyeol had other plans.

Big hands were holding his slender waist, lips pressing kisses over Baekhyun’s sweaty chest up to his small nipples, all perked up and red before their eyes met once again. One of the older’s thumbs pressing onto his mouth and then against his canine teeth. It was sensual and actually extremely soft, something the smaller never liked but now started to love, willingly opening his mouth to suck the tip of his finger between his lips. 

Not in a seductive way, but simply because he was craving the weight of his thumb against his tongue, imitating something way dirtier, something he wanted to do so badly but wouldn’t have been able to do, not when Chanyeol suddenly bared the side of his neck, his pulse point looking quite prominent, “ Feed from me.”

“ What?” He questioned and he was truly taken aback. Since the accidental bite weeks ago, he never would have dreamed about such an offer. His hands literally tingling from the need to hold him in place, teeth hurting from thirst. Yet, he hesitated, knowing the slight poison would burn, “ Are you sure? It hurt last time, didn’t it?”

Gasping almost lewdly when he was pulled even closer, Baekhyun was able to hear the other’s heartbeat, see it wander through his veins and his control seemed to shrink with every second passing by, hand reaching out to touch the older man’s warm skin with his own cold fingertips.

“ Bite me, Baekhyun, I want you to,” Chanyeol repeated, eyes speaking more than a thousand words while his hands held the smaller by his ass, not letting him leave. It was a span of merely two seconds in which he had leaned down, nose moving over the taller’s neck to pick up the woody scent and search for a good spot, only then for his tongue to lick the salty skin, teeth pulsating and eyes starting to glow even more.

He only picked up a loud groan the moment his teeth rammed into his lover’s neck, the blood immediately filling up his mouth and dripping down his chin, warmth of it making him moan and suck the least bit harder. The intoxication driving him insane, head swimming in the euphoria he was allowed to feel. This was the first time this was happening out of pleasure and consent, his senses on fire and quite literally burning up when he felt a finger press into him, forcing his body to jerk forward.

Pulling away from his neck to moan out loud, he knew the blood was dripping between their bodies as well now, the sweet metallic taste numbing his tongue and lips in a comfortable way, only seeking  _ more _ . Chanyeol, on the other hand, was fucking him slowly with one of his thick fingers, knowing it was all lubed up after seeing the bottle laying beside them.

It felt good and there was a slight burn, wandering up his spine towards his ears, hips slowly rolling against it when suddenly there was a thumb on his lips, reminiscing their kiss from earlier. Only this time, the taller was rougher, rubbing the warm tip along his bloody lips to smear it across his mouth, sinful as if it was red lipstick.

" You like this? Drinking my blood while my finger is inside of you?" The older man asked, own face glowing with need and arousal and maybe it was the high he was experiencing, but Baekhyun had a grow of confidence, taking his fingers into his mouth, instead of replying, and sucking them clean, all the while his hips were wanting him to do more than just this.

Whimpering pathetically when a second thick finger pressed into him, he briefly hissed due to the stretch, but then ended up moaning and breathing harder the more Chanyeol moved, twisted and scissored them, stroking his warm walls a way he never expected to feel good.

His mouth soon found its way back to the other's neck, drinking his blood for a bit longer, fully knowing to not overdo it, but that was actually impossible when he started to feel like he was levitating, the immense pleasure wandering right into his stomach and making him all tingly and wet. 

Chanyeol was rubbing against a certain spot with the tips of his thick fingers, the slight pressure so intense that Baekhyun stopped sucking and instead arched his back, nipples brushing against the taller's chin and stubble. The type of feeling he didn't want to end and ultimately leading him to roll his hips, purposely rubbing his dick along the other's rippled chest. 

" Do that again, please, " he breathed, voice rough from the moaning and sucking, eyes staring right into his lover's, his dominance and strength making him want to cry out loud. He had to admit that he waited for him to continue or at least brush that spot again, but nothing happened.

Instead of that, Chanyeol dipped his hot tongue into the smaller's navel, wandering up towards his chest once more and leaving a burning trail behind. One that made him crave his attention, " Detective Byun, you drive me crazy."

Biting his lips briefly at his words but ending up smiling anyway, Baekhyun nudged their noses against each other softly, an attempt to show his adoration, not going in for a kiss, though, because he knew his lips were covered in blood, " You drive me crazy as well, Sir. I really like what you're doing to me."

The obviously hot and steamy moment was interrupted by their laughter. The smaller only furrowing his eyebrows when Chanyeol removed his fingers gently, instead pulling him closer and rubbing circles into his hip bones. A sensation that calmed him down to no end.

Well, that was until he had lips against his ear, hot breath making him keen and close his eyes. And then he heard it. A small request but big enough to make him nod his head, arousal bigger than ever before.

"  _ Ride me, baby." _

The pet name came out of the blue, but full of adoration and comfort, something he appreciated more than he would ever be able to express. Reaching for the condom that Chanyeol placed into his palm, he momentarily stared at it, but then moved back onto his thighs a bit, carefully ripping the package open and sliding it over his lover's erection.

Finally feeling just how big he was, how he pulsated from the mere touch of his slender fingers and how hot he was. Something he so dearly wanted to feel inside of him, filling him up and fucking him. The moment he moved up onto his knees and positioned himself, he truly didn't expect it to hurt that much. 

Sure, this was his first time ever, but the pain was almost unbearable. Whimpering and biting his lips so hard that he drew blood, he suddenly felt hands on his cheeks pulling him into a kiss that, quite literally, took his breath away. He knew there was blood everywhere, and he knew Chanyeol was tasting it, but weird enough, that turned him on  _ so much. _

It was dirty, loud and addicting, lips molding together like they always had been meant to be, tongues licking the blood that was dripping down their chins, until the pain was gone, only leaving a numb feeling and the realization of completely being filled up.

" You're so big," he chuckled, pointing out the obvious while his hands stroked through his boyfriend's hair, pinching the tip of his soft ears and receiving a small peck against the underside of his jaw, cheeks hurting from how big he was grinning before he decided it was enough. 

Leaning back onto Chanyeol's legs and placing his small hands on his thighs, he knew he was on full sight and he also knew his hips were a sin, especially in this position, which gave him the confidence he needed to lift them and start riding his lover, the uncomfortable feeling gone and now making him breathe heavier.

There was a brief moment where he held it back, but then decided to just show how good he felt, his lips constantly releasing the sweetest moans he ever produced, his hips slamming down and up faster and harder the more he leaned back, feeling Chanyeol's dick press directly against his prostate and smear his own precum all over his stomach, every time his erection slapped against it.

" Do you feel good?" He asked after a few more moments, hope and curiosity reflecting in his brown orbs, only to suddenly be grabbed and turned around, his body being the one pressed into the pillows now. It surprised him and also made him yelp but that turned into a moan real quick when Chanyeol rolled his hips once and pushed inside, making his eyes roll backwards.

" I return the question, do  _ you  _ feel good?"

And maybe that was quite mean, knowing exactly that Baekhyun indeed felt like he was on clouds, the state of his body being proof enough for the pleasure, but he didn't mind, not when the older man moved his hips so perfectly and held his thighs so gently while spreading them wider.

" Asshole," he whispered, no bite in his voice, before his shaky hands reached out to grab Chanyeol's ass, forcing him deeper inside of himself and holding on for dear life when the taller moved faster. Their skin was slapping against each other and Baekhyun knew the back of his thighs were turning red, the squelching sound actually forcing another blush onto his face.

It was  _ so  _ loud and yet not loud enough to cover his own frantic heartbeat and whines, eyes closing from the surging pleasure that ran through his body every time Chanyeol pushed in really deep. So deep that he felt him up in his stomach, the slight bulge actually being visible. From where he was laying he could hear the taller's deep groans as well, feeling proud that he was the cause of his pleasure. 

" It feels so good, right there," he gasped, leading the other's hand down to the lower part of his tummy only to press it against where his dick poked up, eyes glistening with tears from the immense arousal that mere scene gave him. Their eyes met in mutual understanding when Chanyeol whispered if he was feeling close, the smaller nodded indicating the obvious. 

He indeed felt like he could cum any second, yet he didn't want this to end so soon, mind and body too weak to force his orgasm to stay away for much longer. Feverishly holding onto his lover and whining sinfully when one of his rough hands circled around his dick to jerk him off.

Quite fast and in rhythm with his thrusts, noticing how Chanyeol's hips started to stutter as well. And while he was sinking into this nearing orgasm, Baekhyun clenched around the taller, wanting him to feel good as well. It washed over him the moment he least expected it, and it made him arch his back off of the bed, hands grabbing the sheets tightly. 

A silent scream left his sore throat, tears mixing with the blood that was still smeared across his cheeks, eyes rolling back when Chanyeol came as well and pushed in  _ so _ deep, halting momentarily and moaning into the smaller's ear. A noise he had craved to hear, a noise he was at fault for.

Listening to the brief creaking of the bed, Baekhyun tried his best to calm down from the harsh orgasm, his legs acting like jelly and shaking so hard that he felt like he wouldn't be able to walk for days. Weeks maybe. His lover, on the other hand, was still between his legs, his lips kissing the smaller's chest lazily before he finally sat up and pulled out, making him flinch.

Hands were once again stroking over his shivering thighs and then squeezing his hips, assuring him that he was safe, comfortable and protected. A smile meeting his own, so dazzling that he was blinded for a second. 

" This was overdue," Chanyeol chuckled deeply, his dried hair now wet again and sticking to his forehead, literally allowing the other to see a side no one else would ever be able to. Something Baekhyun wanted to treasure forever.

" If I had known you're  _ this  _ good, I would have jumped you earlier," he teased right back, ending up laughing softly when he was being tickled, his sides hurting from the amount of happiness that he was feeling. But that was also the moment he saw the two dots still swelling deeply on Chanyeol's neck, hand reaching out to touch it.

" Come closer, please."

Watching the taller lean over him, he kissed the bruises once and then licked over them several times, warm rough tongue smearing the streaks of blood all over the skin until it closed the small holes once more, ending up nudging their noses together, " What came over you to suggest being bitten, Chanyeol-ah?"

The brief silence didn't last long and ended with the older man giving him a small kiss, his eyes so warm and comforting, " Work was stressful and before we left the office, I saw the blood bag under your table. Full and unused. You're  _ my _ little silly head and I know you were hungry. Was it good?"

" So good," he replied, cheeks glowing from the embarrassment, admitting that he seriously enjoyed this but also heart beating wildly, knowing he was  _ his  _ silly head. Something that made him crave his attention even more, " I really  _ really _ like you, Chanyeol-ah….A whole lot."

The small confession was protected and sealed within this room, their own little secret, their comfort space and it was returned by one more kiss and the meeting of their noses, brushing against each other in the softest manner possible " I like you too, Baekhyun-ah. More than a whole lot. "

Snorting at his cute behavior, he was glad when Chanyeol decided to help him up and back into the bathroom, cleaning them properly, because he knew Baekhyun disliked chaos. Even more than anything else. And it also was quite cute how they both removed the bloody sheets, changing them into fresh ones.

The smaller only being clad in a big shirt of Chanyeol, the taller, in return, only in boxers. It didn't take them long, and it was close to seventh heaven when they finally laid down again, his lover holding Baekhyun as close as possible, blanket keeping them warm.

And maybe that was the exact moment the smaller realized, he never felt this comfortable before and he knew no one else would ever be able to make him as happy as Chanyeol was able to. Simply by being the one who stood by him, saved him and made him realize that  _ trust  _ could be something beautiful. 

He didn't even realize when sleep took over, but he knew it happened quickly because he was more than exhausted. 

One thing was sure, though, this was what he always had craved for.

This man and his stupid stubble and cold behavior. His skilled fingers and mind, his soft kisses and hugs. 

This was the man he wanted to fall in love with and maybe _ , just maybe _ , he already was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!  
> How was it?? Did you like it and are you satisfied with it? Please let me know down in the comments if you'd like. I would love that ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> So we meet again!!  
> How was it? Did you enjoy it? Was the end like you had expected? Or was it totally different? How did you like Detective Park? And was Baekhyun adorable?
> 
> I hope we meet each other again, thank you for reading my work!
> 
> Ps. The first crime scene was roughly inspired by one of my favorite shows true detective. If you are into this sort of genre and if you love watching cases being solved, I highly recommend it to you. But only the first season imo ❤


End file.
